


The Pressure point hero

by Maddalice13



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Inko, Cause of the latest chapters, Female Izuku, I both enjoy the new chapters and hate them, I tend to write all the villains' a bit differently, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, It's endeavor what do you think?, Izuku Midoriya has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Healing Quirk, Non cannon compliance, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, She doesn't know it yet, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Bashing, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, eventually, more tags for later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13
Summary: Izuka Midoriya while watching some pre-quirk shows she sees a set of movements that sparks an idea in her head. She's going to be a hero who uses pressure points...Until she comes across an injured hero and changes her mind. She's going to become a battlefield medic. One who hasn't been seen in Japan since Recovery Girl.
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko
Comments: 168
Kudos: 885





	1. Idea's to become a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I have another fanfic, and yes I'm making Izuku a female. I know I make all the protagonists females, it's only because I'm not quite comfortable writing male protagonist's just yet hopefully that will change soon. Don't worry I haven't given up on my other fics I just have writers block for some and for the others I've been busy with work, life, and working on my other interests. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this story. Also I Do not own My hero academia, or Avatar the last airbender.

Izuka Midoriya was watching a pre quirk show. It had been two years since she was diagnosed as quirkless. After her diagnosis, it didn’t take long for the other kids to start bullying her, including Kacchan. She wished she knew why he changed. Was it his quirk?

She wasn’t sure. What she was sure of was her desire to be a hero. No one believed she could be a hero, not even her own mother. Granted, it was more likely her mom knew how this society would treat her dreams. Her momma still loved her, but sometimes Izuka had to wonder about her papa.

Papa still called once a month and sent gifts, but she hadn’t seen him since shortly after her diagnosis. Izuka knows her momma misses her papa. Sometimes she would wish for a quirk; maybe then papa would come home.

Until then, Izuka was gonna work on her dream. She started with analyzing her classes quirks, breaking them down, figuring out their weaknesses. She was soon working on hero's quirks than villains. She was only able to go off of what she saw on the news, though.

The other kids still made fun of her attempts at being a hero. They continued to taunt that without any kind of power, she’d end up dead against a villain. Izuka wanted to prove them wrong, so here she was watching pre-quirk shows gifted to her by her father.

She already had some ideas, but none of them had fit just yet. Right now, she was watching Avatar the Last Airbender. So far, she’s had some ideas to incorporate the moves benders used. She remembers reading somewhere how each style was based on a martial art.

Already she was researching different mixed martial arts classes. The problem was finding one both parents would approve of. Momma because she would worry about her getting hurt or getting into a fight. This problem was fixed when Izuka stated how she could get hurt any day due to a villain fight. This way, she would be able to defend herself _and_ run away easier.

Her mom conceded, but only if her papa approved. Papa was much harder because none of the places she found held up to his standards. Maybe she would be able to find a place after she finished watching Avatar.

She watched as one of the newer characters, Ty Lee, attack Katara in rapid succession. It didn’t appear to do anything except…wait. Izuka rewound the video. Ty lee hit some points on Katara’s Body, and Katara went to bend in a well-known move, only nothing happened. She had plenty of water around her, so why—that’s it!

Fighting with pressure points. Not only could she temporarily paralyze her opponents, but maybe she could block their quirks as Ty Lee blocked bending. She had to find someone who taught pressure point fighting, perhaps martial arts as well.

Izuka spent the rest of the weekend finding a teacher. When she found one who taught not only mixed martial arts but _also_ acupuncture and how to fight with that knowledge. She sent the link to her father, asking him if she could attend.

A week later, she had her answer. So long as she kept up with not only her schoolwork but the extra assignments he sent, she could attend the course. It wouldn’t be until two years later she would confirm her theory on blocking a person's quirk.


	2. Activating a hidden quirk

Izuka Midoriya was having a good day. It didn’t start out like that, oh no. It started as it usually does with the Teachers disregarding her, trying to put her down. She didn’t let them, especially since it was the sports festival at school.

Normally the teachers refused her participation due to her being quirkless, saying she was fragile. Yeah, what a load of shit. Fortunately for her, she had been doing well in her P.E. class. So well, in fact, she beat out most of the girls. Her martial arts class was paying off in spades.

Her father did say she had to keep up her grades and that unfortunately included P.E. On the plus side, since she was able to beat out the girls in her class, her teachers no longer had a reason to exclude her from the sports festival.

She wondered if secretly they were hoping she would be beaten down by losses. She beat. Every. Single. Person. Including Kachan, when it was boys vs. girls. Boy, was he pissed off. So angry that he and his buddies cornered her.

That was a bad time for them. Wings and fingers might have mutation quirks, but a few quick hits and they were paralyzed. Kachan just smirked at her and said, “You may have learned a few tricks, Deku, but they won’t work on me; I’m not weak like those extras.” Then he came at her with a right hook like always.

Izuka had grabbed him by the wrist and flung him over her shoulder, winding him. She hit him in a series of points on his body. She’d practiced this with her sensei at the dojo, and it worked on her. Hopefully, it would work on him too.

Kachan threw another punch towards her face, and she blocked it, but not his open hand slap. She was pretty sure that was supposed to be an explosion, by the shock on his face.

“Nice try, Kachan, but I’m no longer that weak DEKU!” She shouted as she jumped off him.

Kachan looked down at his hand in surprise. He concentrated on trying to activate his quirk but couldn’t. There was a pregnant pause, and then he laughed. Izuka was stumped. She didn’t hit him in the head; did she throw him too far.

“Fucking finally, Zuka, do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to fight back.” He chuckled out.

“I’m sorry, but what?! Kachan, that wasn’t a quirk. You do know that, right?”

“Course it wasn’t a quirk. Don’t you remember I was at your house when you were binging Avatar?”

“Ok, fine that I get, but what the hell do you mean fighting back.”

“You always were spouting about how you were gonna be a hero, but you never fought back. You just stood there and took hits, and until recently, your P.E. grades sucked ass.”

“Bakugo Katsuki Are you trying to tell me that you bullied me for about three years in an attempt to make me stronger?!” She shouted, channeling her mother.

Kachan began to sweat; Midoriya women only used full names when they were _really_ angry. He was in so much trouble, so he did the only sane thing and ran. Izuka caught him though and kicked him really hard where the sun don’t shine.

He’s lucky she wasn’t strong enough to cause serious injury. He’s also lucky that she’s giving him the chance to explain to his parents what happened the past couple of years and the fact she’s going to be telling hers as well. Otherwise, well, she didn’t really want to think about that.

Yes, today was a good day, Izuka thought with a skip in her step.

“Help” Izuka stopped in her tracks. Who could that be? She looked down the alleyway where she thought she heard the voice.

She saw a skeletal form of a blonde man covered in blood…a lot of blood. She ran to his side and got out her medical kit. Her mother told her if she was going to keep coming home with bruises, she would learn some first aid.

“Sir, my names Izuka Midoriya. I’ve had some training. I called the ambulance. Are you ok if I start to help?” She asked.

He nodded, and she got to work. She removed his shirt first. Gasping in surprise at the long scar on his side. He had to be a hero of some kind, but she was sure she’d never seen him before, underground maybe? It didn’t matter what mattered was the giant hole in the middle of his stomach.

She grabbed some gauze and bandages. Working quickly to place pressure on the wound and wrapping it tight enough.

“You know, kid, most people would be squeamish seeing an injury like this.” The man coughed out blood coming from his mouth.

“Don’t talk, and my mom’s a nurse. She taught me first aid, and oddly enough, I become the opposite of squeamish at these injuries.” She said, putting pressure on his wound. Where was the ambulance?

The man coughed some more blood up. He attempted to keep it from hitting her by bringing his hand up, but it landed on her anyway.

“Listen, kid, I don’t have much time, I need you to tell Nighteye I’m sorry for everything, and I wish things had worked…” The man was interrupted by another rough cough.

“Dammnitt, I said, don’t talk. Your gonna make it worse.” Izuka screeched. While she pondered how he would know Sir Nighteye. She looked closer at the man. His hair and eyes were similar to…

“All Might!” She said in shock.

*cough* “You’re a pretty smart kid. I’m sorry I don’t have much choice.” He rasped, placing a bloody finger in her mouth. She quickly spit out whatever blood was in there.

“Are you serious? You don’t just place blood in someone's mouth. What if I had a blood-based quirk that could cause pain or death?” Izuka shouted, trying not to shake him in her fury.

“So—rry kid—not mu—choice.” He finished before he closed his eyes.

Izuka felt his pulse begin to fade; she started crying. All might couldn’t die. The world still needed him. If he were to suddenly disappear, it would be chaos. Dammit, if only she had a quirk. She heard the sirens but knew they would be too late.

Izuka felt something inside of her reach out and latch onto All Might. She wasn’t sure what it was, but something made her pull it towards her. Couldn’t make anything _worse_ right. She felt his pulse start to pick up and felt the blood flow decrease.

Her body started to heat up, but she couldn’t stop. She had to help him. Whatever she was doing was helping, but the heat was starting to get too much. She began to feel faint and felt herself be removed by paramedics.

Felt the connection to All Might snap, and the heat began to dissipate, but it was too late, and she found herself passing out. The last thing she saw was All Might staring at her in amazement, his face illuminated in green light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I had her meeting All might early. I also gave her a Healing quirk but you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what. Also, I don't remember what the fic was called but when I find it there will be edit with a link.*edit* I now know the story it’s Some Have Greatness thrust upon them by: AisforAmy71 here’s the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067997/chapters/47527402. Thank you Wephie26) but I got the idea of all might being severely hurt and almost dying forcing the quirk on izuka from a fic where he died due to all for one and izuku found him before he did on a field trip and was given one for all before he died. However, All mights injury is not from all for one this is set after his fight and was caused by a small-time villain who isn't affiliated with afo. soooo yea


	3. Izuka wakes to news of her quirk

Izuka slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was a bit groggy from passing out but otherwise felt fine. Looking around, she saw she was in a hospital room with her mother next to her bedside.

“Mom, what happened is? Is All Might ok?” Izuka said, voice scratchy from sleep.

“Shh, sweetie, you’re in the hospital due to quirk overuse, and to answer your other question, yes, All Might is fine.” She answered

Izuka smiles at that before the rest of what her mother said.

“Quirk? Mom, I don’t have a quirk.” She said confused

“That’s what I thought too, but well, maybe it would be easier for the doctor to explain. Besides, there’s someone who wants to thank you as well.” Inko said while opening the door to let in…

“I AM HERE” All Might yelled before being whacked over the head with a—giant syringe

“How many times do I have to tell you not to yell in a hospital.” An elder woman shouted

“Furthermore, stop using your buff form. We still don’t know the side effects of the girls' quirk.”

All Might coughed before smoking and poofed back into the form Izuka had met him in.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you’re ok, All Might, but can someone please explain to me what’s going on?!!!!”

“It would seem you have a rather strange quirk.” The elder said

Izuka looked closer at her and recognized her.

“You're the youthful heroine Recovery Girl. “ Izuka said in amazement

Recovery Girl smiled gently at her. Not many kids these days knew who she was.

“You’re very smart, aren’t you, young one.” She stated

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that I just really like heroes.” She said sheepishly.

“But what are you doing here? I can understand All Might, but why would you be present for a stranger?” Izuka asked

“Well, that’s because I’m this one's personal doctor, so I know his medical history. And because of what we believe is your quirk.” She said

“But I was diagnosed as quirkless?”

“Misdiagnosed, actually, it would seem your doctor never ran the proper blood tests.” She said

Izuka blanked out for a second. Never...ran the blood tests

“So what you telling me is I went through about four years of bullying and discrimination because my doctor couldn't be bothered to run a blood test?!” She yelled

“Izuka, I know you're angry. I’m angry as well, especially at your father.”

“Why would you be angry at dad?”

“Because he’s the one who recommended the doctor.” She answered

Izuka gripped her blankets tightly

“Does dad know what happened?”

“Not yet but, we can discuss that after we’ve finished talking to All Might and Recovery Girl.”

“Please call me Yagi,” Yagi said

“And call me Shuzenji” Shuzenji said

“Very well, if you wouldn’t mind Shuzenji, I think we’d like to hear what my daughter's quirk could be.”

“Well, it seems like a healer quirk, but I don’t think I’ve seen anything quite like it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, most healing quirks either affect only the owner or the recipient, usually uses both sets of stamina, but if that were the case with her, then either Yagi-San would have died from having no stamina, or she’d be in here for quirk exhaustion. Instead, her quirk seemed to have caused her to overheat.”

Shuzenji paused to take a breath before she continued.

“I have a hypothesis as to why this would be, but I would need to ask some personal questions. Mrs. Midoriya says here that shortly after Izuka was born, you had mild to severe anxiety. However, when she was about five or six, you showed to have a minor form of anxiety.”

“That’s correct, but I don’t see how that has to do with Izuka,” Inko answered, worrying her bottom lip.

“I’m getting to that. Izuka, have you ever experienced forms of exhaustion or been hungry even after you’ve eaten the standard meal?”

“Now that you mention it, I have been far hungrier around lunchtime for a while now, sometimes dinner or breakfast as well. Mom’s been trying to give me more food, but that doesn’t really help. Though I only really feel fatigued after some of my bullies were rougher than usual.”

“What do you mean by rougher,” Inko asked in anger

“Well, I mean, they would use their quirks on me, or they would get out of control. I would usually patch myself up before mom got home.”

“Izuka, why didn’t you tell me about this??” Inko Screeched.

“Mom, it wouldn’t have helped anything. The teachers would have either blamed me or disregard it. Besides, I mostly ended up with bruises, which were usually gone by the time I woke up.”

“Apologies for interrupting, but Izuka, were these the mornings you felt hungry or fatigued or both?” Shuzenji asked.

“Sometimes,” She answered.

“On the days when you feel this hunger or fatigue, is your mother home or is she at work?”

“She’s at work. My mom's a nurse, so she tends to have to work different shifts. If it’s an overnight shift, she’ll have someone watch me or have me stay with my auntie and uncle, or my Dad will have someone watch over me.”

“Mrs. Midoriya, do you know if any of your contacts suffer from a disease? Mental or physical?” Shuzenji asked.

“Unfortunately, I don’t.”

“And on the Days where you have to leave before Izuka gets home or wakes up, what would you say your stress levels or anxiety are?”

“Oddly enough, they’re a bit higher on those days; where exactly is all this questioning leading to?” Inko asked, starting to lose patience.

“Well, from what you and your daughter have said, I believe her quirk consumes ailments.”

“Could you explain a little further, please,” Inko asked, feeling her head spin.

“Well, this is only theory, but we believe that her quirk heals her of any possible ailments at the cost of her own energy.” Shuzenji flipped through her clipboard before looking to All Might.

“Furthermore, based on what the two of you have confirmed and based on the recent tests done on Yagi. We believe Izuka can remove a person’s Physical injury completely, but a mental injury temporarily.”

“So basically, I’ve been eating my mother’s anxiety for the past couple of years?” Izuka asked.

“It would appear so.”

“Then what happened with Yagi-san, and why would she have overheated?” Inko asked

Shuzenji sighed.

“What I’m about to tell you is top secret, but a couple of years ago, Yagi here fought against a powerful villain. There was no coverage of said fight, but suffice to say the villain ended up dead, and Yagi here ended up having most of his stomach removed along with his respiratory system.”

“That’s horrible but then—”

“Since your daughter ran across him, not only was his injury from his recent battle healed, but somehow his stomach and respiratory functions were restored.”

“So then you’re saying my daughter—What? Consumed his injury, and this caused her to overheat,” Inko questioned.

“Yes, but we won’t know for sure until a specialist comes in. She’s a hero and can get a general feel for a person’s quirk in this way. For now, we will need to keep you under observation; we’ll be able to speak more tomorrow.” Shuzenji nodded politely at the two of them and left the room but not with Yagi.

“Would it be ok if I take a seat?” He asked.

“Go ahead.” Inko nodded to the chair on the other side of her daughter.

“Thank you. You have a rather heroic daughter Mrs. Midoriya. Out of everyone who passed by that alleyway, she was the only one who came to help me.” He said

“Yes, well, Izuka has always wanted to be a hero. Her father and I both are a bit wary about her having such a career, but with the discovery of this new quirk well, I think she may end up being better off.”

“True, but we won’t know for sure until tomorrow what sort of effects such a quirk may have on her,” Yagi said

“Does it really matter? I don’t need a quirk to be a hero, not really.” Izuka said.

“Young Midoriya, do you not remember the injuries I received going into the field without a quirk would be—”

“If you’re going to say dangerous, then you insult pretty much every single underground hero who, for the most part, _fight_ quirkless, _especially_ Eraserhead.” Izuka snapped

“Izuka!” Inko reprimanded.

“No, mom! I’m tired of people saying a quirkless person can’t be a hero. I’ve trained myself these past years to be the first quirkless hero. I even figured out a way to disable a person’s quirk for a few hours. Just because I have a quirk now doesn’t change that. It doesn’t change _anything_.” Izuka snapped

“I—you—you figured out how to turn a person’s quirk off?” Inko asked in amazement at her daughter.

“Yeah,” Izuka said quietly.

“It would seem I owe you an apology, young Midoriya,” Yagi said, breaking the temporary silence.

“It’s not me you need to apologize to,” Izuka mumbled.

“But I do. Not only for my carless remark from before but also for what happened in the alleyway.” Yagi said

“What do you mean?” Izuka questioned.

“Do you remember when I placed my finger into your mouth?” Yagi asked.

“Yeah, by the way, super gross. Do you have any idea the number of bacteria and diseases that can reside in blood?” Izuka snapped

“I do hope Yagi-san, you are not in the habit of doing such inappropriate things to young children,” Inko asked in anger as she began to move her hand, grabbing hold of a _personal_ area on Yagi and pulling it forward.

“N-n-no, I didn’t mean anything like that.” Yagi squeaked out in fear.

Inko held on for a moment longer, glaring at him before smiling as sweetly as possible.

“Then perhaps you can explain.”

“Very well, but it’s a long story,” He said.

“We have time.” She answered.

So he explained. About the two brothers who ended up enemies. About the quirk, which could be passed from user to user. About his search for a successor and how he was desperate in the alleyway. By the end of it, the two women were in shock.

“So, you’re telling me that you passed on a quirk with a bloody history onto my daughter!” Inko yelled, gearing up to pull at Yagi’s organs.

“Wait, wait, I’m not even sure it actually passed.”Yagi hurried.

Inko paused, glared, and sat down. Yagi sighed in relief; this woman was scarier than All for One, and he never thought he would meet someone scarier than that monster.

“Young Izuka had spat out my blood at the time, so there’s only a _small_ chance I passed on my quirk. There’ll be no real way to know for sure until the specialist arrives tomorrow.” Yagi finished.

“I see…and you’re sure This man is dead?” Inko asked.

“I crushed his head in. No one could have survived that,” Yagi stated, sure of himself.

Inko nodded, satisfied with his answers. She may not like the fact her daughter may have one for all, but in the end, it could help protect her in her career.

“Now, if you wouldn’t mind, my daughter and I need to talk about things alone. It was nice to meet you, Yagi-san. I only wish it had been on better terms.” Inko walked to the door to let him out.

“I don’t want him to know,” Izuka said when Yagi had left.

“Don’t want who to know?” Inko asked.

“Dad, I don’t want Dad to know,” She said, gripping the sheets tightly

“Izuka, he’s your father he deserves—"

“He’s been gone since my diagnosis, mom! He only calls me once a month and emails me once a week. He never visits, and I know it hurts you. I—I don’t want him coming back because I suddenly have a quirk.” She sobbed.

“Izuka, Sweetie, he didn’t leave because you’re quirkless. He went to provide for us. Running a global company takes a lot of time.” Inko comforted her daughter.

“Then why doesn’t he call more? He talks to you more than he does me. I—I just don’t—if he suddenly comes home, then how will I ever know if it was because I have a quirk? How, mom?” Izuka pleaded with her mother.

Inko sighed; Hisashi had really fucked up with this. She knew why he didn’t call often. He had trouble connecting with Izuka sometimes. Not to mention their opposing views on heroes. In some ways, she could understand why he didn’t like hero society, but if anyone could change it, it was their daughter.

“All right, I won’t tell him just yet. However, the moment I think your quirk or quirks are becoming too much for you to handle, I’m telling him. That or if he comes home to visit for at _least_ a month. Deal.” Inko asked, wiping her daughter's tears away.

“Deal,” Izuka hiccuped.

“Good, now get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow.” Inko bopped her on the nose lightly before tucking her daughter in and setting up the sleep chair the hospital had provided.

Izuka wanted to stay awake, but she soon found herself drifting into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm just going to go ahead and let ya'll know that I'm not going to update again until I have about three chapters for this story. I'm going to try and have a more consistent update schedule for all of my stories. Thanks so much for all your comments, kudos, and subscriptions, they really make my day.


	4. Rei Todoroki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twigger warning Izuka ends up in the mental ward where a patient is having a breakdown. Also referenced Domestic abuse. I'm pretty sure by now you all know who I'm talking about.

“Alright, Miss Midoriya, if you’ll wait here, our quirk specialist should be here in just a few minutes,” Shuuzenji said as Izuka took a seat in the quirk testing room.

Izuka watched the elderly heroine walk out the door. She glanced around the room. The walls were the standard hospital white and bare. Her mother had to return to work, but she would be back later for lunch. It was Lucky that her mother worked at the hospital she was taken to.

Soon the door opened and in walked…

“You’re Ragdoll from the Wild Wild Pussycats.” Izuka gasped, eyes sparkling in excitement.

“That’s right, Kitten Recovery Girl told me you were a hero fan-girl, but she never told me just how much.” Ragdoll smiled, throwing a paw into the air.

“Wait, are you the one who’s gonna help me figure out the specifics of my quirk?” Izuka asked.

“That’s right, kitten. As you probably already know, my quirk, Search, allows me to locate multiple people at once. It also lets me know a bit about their quirk.”

“You receive a feel of it and what it can do, right?” Izuka asked.

“Yeah, not many people have figured that out. You must be brilliant.” Ragdoll was amazed it had taken others _years_ to figure out that aspect of her quirk.

“Oh, I really like quirks, and I really want to be a hero, but until yesterday I thought I was quirkless.” Izuka rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it, actually having a skill like that is valuable in the field, so keep developing it,” Ragdoll encouraged the small girl.

“Right, um, so what do you need me to do?” Izuka asked.

“Well, already, I can tell you have a healing quirk and a…stockpiling quirk—I think—of some sort. Though the stockpiling quirk doesn’t feel like it’s fully active yet, so I wouldn’t recommend trying to use it just yet.” Ragdoll explained, making Izuka pale slightly. Ohhhh, her mother was going to kill All Might.

“So for today, we’re gonna just focus on the healing quirk. For that, I need you to focus on how you were feeling when you healed Yagi—san. Think you can do that kitten?” Ragdoll continued, not noticing Izuka’s inner turmoil.

Izuka nodded before closing her eyes. She focused on how she wanted to help All Might. How she wanted to heal him. How she wants to heal others. When she grasped her quirk, she felt warm, but also she felt an undeniable _hunger_.

Her eyes briefly glazed over as the hunger took control. She walked towards the door, ignoring Ragdolls call to come back. Following where she felt a tug on her stomach and the smell of ice and winter flowers, she entered the mental ward. There she saw a woman with snow-white hair screaming at a doctor and a group of nurses trying to restrain her.

Izuka walked towards the woman and looked towards her mind, where it glowed green. Izuka pulled with her hand, bringing the green glow towards her. She continued pulling, unaware of what was going on. She pulled until the hunger finally disappeared. The woman still had a green glow surrounding her head but not as severe as before.

The woman had also calmed down and was no longer fighting the others. The others no longer worried about the woman noticed Izuka and were about to call security to get her when Ragdoll showed up.

“Kid, you can’t just run off like that…” Ragdoll trailed off a bit out of breath.

“Ragdoll—san, is this your kid?” One of the nurses asked.

“Not exactly. We were testing out her quirk to see what it was fully capable of. I was able to get a pretty good break down. I’m sorry if we bothered you.”

“What’s her quirk?” The white-haired woman asked.

“It’s a healing quirk, though it’s the weirdest quirk I’ve ever seen,” Ragdoll answered.

“I see…do you know if it’s permanent?” She hoped it was maybe she could see her children again.

“It is on physical injuries, but not on mental ones. I’m not too sure why that is. It could be because mental scars never really fully heal but become smaller, the more we work on healing them.” Ragdoll answered in sympathy. She wished it did; the number of people it would help would be amazing. Already her quirk is impressive, the many heroes alone she could help.

“Who’s Enji Todoroki?” Izuka questioned, frown on her face.

“He’s my husband” “He’s the pro hero Endeavour.” Ragdoll and Mrs. Todoroki answered at the same time.

“No.,” Izuka said.

“No?” Everyone questioned.

“He’s not a hero, and he doesn’t deserve the title of husband. Not when he caused that much harm.” Izuka stared up at Miss Todoroki in sympathy. She didn’t know precisely what he had done to her, but whatever it was couldn’t have been good to cause _that_ much damage.

“Izuka, kitten, you can’t just accu—”

“She’s right though, I don’t know _how_ she knows, but she’s right.” Mrs. Todoroki interrupted.

“Todoroki—san, I’m glad you’re calmer, but obviously, you are not over you’re delusions.” A man who Ragdoll could only assume was Mrs.Todoroki’s psychologist stated.

“I have never felt more clear in the head since I came here.” She snapped.

“Be that as it may, we still do not know how that girl's quirk could have affected you. Ragdoll-san, if you would, please take your ward back to the quirk testing room. Maybe once she gains a handle on her quirk, she can help us out more with cases like Todoroki-sans.” He smiled condescendingly at Izuka, but Izuka turned away; this man felt like slime. The same kind of slime she felt around Mrs.Todoroki’s mind before she consumed the green glow.

“Right, come along, kitten; the sooner we figure out your quirk, the sooner we can help people.” Ragdoll ushered Izuka back to the room.

Once they were there, Ragdoll released a sigh of relief. She didn’t like the way that doctor had acted. Nor did she like the implications Izuka had presented. If Ragdoll was right about her quirk, then Endeavor had done something inexcusable. But she couldn’t prove it, not yet.

“I wasn’t wrong.” Izuka clenched her fist.

“I know, kitten, but we don’t have any concrete proof. Your quirk is too new. You’re too new that no judge is going to believe that the number 2 hero caused his wife to have a mental break.” Ragdoll said.

“It wasn’t just a mental break,” Izuka muttered.

“What,” Ragdoll whispered, frozen in horror.

“He hit her, I don’t know exactly how I know, but I do.” Izuka was trying to hold back her tears.

“I—I think we need to go over what I figured out from your quirk,” Ragdoll stated.

“Yeah, Yeah, we do.” Izuka stared at the door in silent anger. If heroes were supposed to keep villains in check…then who kept the heroes in check?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I have Izuka meet Rei Toodoroki to help show/explain some of her quirk? yes. Am I making her quirk really complex? Maybe. Will this play into the future? Yes it will. Will she ever activate one for all? I'm not sure yet, she may also meet Aizawa later because I love me some dadzawa. Also I will be revealing even more things about her quirk in the next chapter and at the end giving an exact detail as to what it does. I also am revealing who her father is in the next two chapters they just need editing but I may not post them until next week I don't know yet.


	5. What's a Battle Field Medic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you guys know one for all will not come into play until around the original time line. However, Izuka is not going to use it as much as canon. The reason being is it uses too much of her energy, which increases her hunger, which can be very very bad. Also she is not old enough or fit enough to handle that quirk. She is mainly going to be fighting with senbon and pressure points. she may use OFA to quickly hit the points, or for speed. That is all.

“I heard you had quite an adventure with Ragdoll earlier,” Shuuzenji stated.

“Yeah,” Izuka was shuffling her peas around.

“Izuka, sweetie, what happened? Is it about your quirk?” Inko fretted.

“No, well, in part, yes? My quirk is awesome, and it’ll be beneficial to many people. As will well the other part when I can finally use it.” Boy had her mother given Yagi-san a dressing down for giving her daughter a quirk with such a bloody history.

“Hmm, Ragdoll wouldn’t tell me too much on what happened, but she said your quirk gives you a feel as to what or who caused the injury?” Shuuzenji asked

“I can get a feel for what caused a physical injury, and I think I can get a feel of the person’s—aura, I think? That caused the injury.” Izuka sighed.

“Does this tie into your apparent ‘hunger,’ “ Yagi asked, referencing how she was able to sniff out Rei Todoroki earlier.

“Yeah, Ragdoll said that I need to consume injuries regularly, or I might either act like someone dizzy from hunger or a feral animal. I can also smell when people are injured or suffering from old injuries.”

“Why did you think Enji caused the majority of his wife’s injuries,” Shuuzenji asked quietly.

Yagi spluttered, shocked, surely Endeavor wouldn’t have done such a thing?

“Ragdoll thinks, and I agree that when someone is ‘injured,’ the person or item that caused it leaves an imprint. In cases of repeated abuse, the imprint becomes more defined. Basically, it leaves a recording, a recording I can read.” Izuka looked down at her plate.

“Which would mean the number 2 hero is responsible for his wife’s mental breakdown and is possibly abusing his children,” Inko stated, her eyes narrowing as her maternal instincts kicked in.

“Yeah, but since my quirk is too new, there isn’t anything we can do until I become more established. But becoming a hero will take too long, and by then, he’ll have gotten away with everything. I thought heroes were supposed to protect others, not _hurt_ them.” Izuka threw her spoon down in frustration.

Yagi sighed. He had hoped his new successor wouldn’t have been introduced to this side of heroics so soon and in such an unfortunate manner.

“Unfortunately, there are those who abuse their power. It is unfortunate someone like that has raised so far in the ranks. I _will_ promise you this though I will do everything within my power to bring Enji to justice.” Yagi swore this would not continue.

“Can you get her a new psychologist,” Izuka whispered.

“No, but I can. Why?” Shuuzenji narrowed her eyes.

“When she admitted to him being the cause of her abuse, he dismissed her and said those were just delusions but…I think he’s hurting her more than helping her,” Izuka admitted.

“Why do you think that,” Shuuzenji asked.

“When I saw her injury, I Not only got a name but also an aura. It felt like slime, really gross slime, and the doctor felt exactly like that.” She answered, trying to hold back her tears.

“I see…he won’t be taking care of Rei anymore then,” Shuuzenji stated.

“Y—you can do that?” Izuka asked in shock.

“Dearie, not only do I own this hospital, but since I’m the only hero battlefield medic in Japan _and_ she’s married to a pro, she falls under my jurisdiction.” Shuuzenji's smile was not pleasant and promised pain to those who would oppose them.

“Oh yeah, I remember reading about that in one of your old interviews…how are you different from a battlefield medic in the military?” Izuka questioned.

Shuuzenji chuckled. “I have a hero license on top of my medical license. Both are needed to qualify for a level 10 license, a license that can _only_ be given by the U.N. and has to be signed by your country’s leader.”

“Ok, but why would that give you jurisdiction over a heroes family?”

“A level 10 has more authority than the hero commission in certain matters, one of them being the health and safety of heroes and their family,” Yagi explained.

“Indeed, but you want to know the best part?” She leaned in close like she was going to tell Izuka a secret. Izuka nodded her head quickly.

“If I feel a hero fight is becoming too risky, I can order it to stop right then and there.” She said with glee.

“But what about the villain? Surely they would just continue fighting.” Inko said in shock, Izuka wondering the same.

“Yes, well, when I was first starting out, they were a problem, but soon most of the villains _knew_ to stop as well. They either took that time to try and escape or would turn themselves in. After all, why would you go up against someone who knows all the ways to break you apart and put you back together again.” She smirked in thought of her earlier days. Teaching those ignorant fools why they should listen when she said stop was _so_ much fun.

Inko and Yagi looked slightly horrified, but Izuka, Oh Izuka looked amazed; her fire that had dulled to a spark, roared back into life. She knew now what she needed to do.

“Shuuzenji—sama, please take me on as your apprentice,” Izuka begged.

“Izuka! Where is this coming from” Inko exclaimed while Shuuzenji smiled.

“Mom, while heroes help keep villains in check, who keeps the heroes in check?” Izuka questioned instead.

“The commission?” Yagi cocked his head to the side.

“Maybe, but they still let someone like Enji run free, and you said it yourself. Others abuse their power. Shuuzenji—sama, can a battlefield medic of your level revoke a hero's license?” Izuka asked.

“They can revoke it without cause temporarily, but if they want to permanently revoke it, they have to have evidence of _why_ they can’t be a hero. Which, as a Level 10 is easy to gain.” She smiled, finally someone who she could train to take her place in the hero world.

“That settles it, mom, I want to be battlefield medic; if Shuuzenji—sama agrees, I want to study under her. There’s an age limit for a hero license but not a medical one.” Izuka begged her mother.

Inko thought hard; as a hero, her daughter would have been in danger…as a battlefield medic, she would still be in danger, but it would become less the longer her career progresses. She would also be able to help far more people by taking care of corrupt heroes.

“If your father agrees, and Shuuzenji—san agrees to take you on, I see no problem with it. However, I don’t know how we’re going to explain without revealing your quirk.” Inko conceded, she had explained some of the situations to the other two earlier. She made sure they understood that Izuka’s father didn’t leave because she was quirkless but because he could _not_ get away from work. Unfortunately, Izuka didn’t see it that way.

“I think I may have a solution for that, you see I already have an apprenticeship program in place, and how your daughter handled Toshinori’s wounds, well if she didn’t have her healing quirk, I would still want her as an apprentice. It seems she inherited her mother’s brains when it comes to medicine.” Shuuzenji complemented.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I think her father might be more responsible; he has a medical license ontop of his engineering license.” Inko explained.

“Mrs. Midoriya, is your husband the CEO of the Dragon’s breath corporation?” Yagi asked.

“Oh, yes, why?” Inko turned her head towards Yagi.

“That settles it, Izuka Midoriya. I _will_ have you as my apprentice even if I have to beg on my hands and knees.” Shuuzenji slammed her can into the ground. The child of one of her best nurses and one of the world’s leading researchers in the medical field? With a quirk like hers on top? Shuuzenji would be a fool not to train this girl to take her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....Rei is going to be getting the help she actually deserves. Enji will no longer be able to see her and once recovery girl gets enough evidence she is going to yeet him straight to tartarus. Not sure when that'll be though.  
> Also I'm going to define her quirk.  
> Quirk : Pain Eater  
> User can convert physical and mental inuries into energy and consume it  
> Can completely remove physical injuries/including missing organs/limbs  
> Mental injuries only grant the person a reprieve so they can focus better during their treatment. This does decrease the time it takes to recover.  
> She can also read the 'imprints' of injuries i.e. the cause. If said injury is reoccurring and caused by the same source she can get a clearer read to where she gets a name.  
> Negatives-- if she does not consume injuries on a regular basis she becomes 'Hungry' where no amount of food sustains her.  
> If she 'consumes' too much then she overheats her body. This is one of the reasons why she cannot permenatly heal mental injuries.  
> Now then when one for all activates it will enhance her quirk but I am not going to reveal how until much later.  
> Anyways thanks for reading.


	6. A call to Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this two chapters? in one night...or morning I work graveyard shift so I'm kind of awake all night and asleep all day. kind of like a vampire but without all the drawbacks or perks, as far as I know anyway I ain't gonna test that. Also remember when I said I wasn't gonna update unless I had three chapters written. I was serious about that. which means if you see and update it's prob gonna be followed with two more chapters, after I edit them. If ya'll thought my grammar is bad with the current version you do not wanna see the unedited version. I'm also planning to go back through my other stories and clean them up a bit so yeah.

“Papa, guess what?” Izuka said excitedly over the phone.

“I don’t know, princess, what?” He asked, chuckling at his daughter's excitement.

“I got offered an apprenticeship with Recovery Girl.” Hisashi froze, almost dropping the phone.

“Th—that’s great princess, but how did this happen?” He asked.

“Well, you know how we recently had a sports festival at school?”

“You mean the one where you defeated Bakugou and his group?” Hisashi asked, proud of his little girl, those classes had really paid off. Though he didn’t like hearing about what had been going on between her and Katsuki. If it weren’t for the fact his daughter still saw him as a friend, well, let’s just say Katsuki wouldn’t have much of a future in heroics.

“Well, on my way home, I heard a cry for help—”

“Is this how you ended up in the hospital?” Hisashi asked; Inko had said she had overheated, and the doctors weren’t too sure why so had kept her in observation for the night. Hisashi hoped it wasn’t anything too serious.

“No, Maybe? The doctors think I overheated from the stress of the festival on top of trying to keep Yagi—san from dying.” Which wasn’t quite a lie but not the whole truth.

“Yagi—san?” Hisashi felt his heart rate increase; surely, it’s not who he thinks, right? There’s no way Izuka could have met that blonde idiot.

“Uh-huh, I heard his cry for help. Apparently, he was struck by a villain in the alleyway. He was _really_ hurt, Papa. I called for the ambulance then put mamas training into practice. I passed out when they got there.” She explained.

“So you were his hero then. I take it he came to thank you?” Hisashi asked, proud of his daughter but also scared for her. What if the villain had still been there?

“Yep, he came in and thanked me when I woke up and introduced me to recovery girl.”

“I take it this was when she offered the apprenticeship,” Hisashi said, frowning once more. He _really_ needed this person’s full name.

“No. I—there was an incident in the hospital. I met the wife of Endeavour. Papa, she’s not in a good place, and it’s because of him.” Izuka’s voice had gone quiet and sad.

“That’s not good, is there anything being done about it?” Hisashi had to withhold some of the glee in his voice, which wasn’t too difficult since his concern for the wife outweighed his glee at the possibility of Izuka turning away from heroics.

“Since there’s no proof, there isn’t much that can be done. Especially since he’s so high up in the hero rankings. Papa, I know heroes are supposed to keep Villains in check and help people, but if they let people like Endeavour be a hero than…who keeps the heroes in check.” Izuka explained.

Hisashi had to hold back his cheers. Finally, his princess was starting to understand; maybe he could introduce her to his minions soon.

“So Recovery girl and Yagi-San had lunch with mom, and I and they noticed how upset I was. I explained what happened and how I didn’t like the psychologist in charge of Mrs.Todoroki. That was when Recovery girl explained she could fire him and reassign a new Psychologist for her.” Izuka rambled.

Hisashi hmmed in acknowledgment. It wasn’t a stretch for her to do so since she owned that hospital. It was one of the reasons why he encouraged Inko to work there. He may not like Heroes, but he could tolerate Recovery girl.

“So I asked how she could do that, and that’s when she explained to me what a battlefield medic is, or rather a battlefield medic with a level 10 license. Papa, they’re one of the ones who keep heroes in check and can stop fights if they think it’s getting too out of hand.” Hisashi smiled, glad his daughter had found a new interest.

“That was when I decided I wanted to be like her, and when I explained to her why she offered me her apprenticeship based on how well I took care of Yagi—san’s injuries.” Izuka finished shouting in glee.

“So can I do the apprenticeship papa? please.” Hisashi once again froze. His daughter wanted to be a battlefield medic, a level 10 at that. The number of fights she would have to stop, without a quirk? Could she—no, this was his and Inko’s daughter, and if she genuinely wanted this, then nothing was going to stand in her way. Besides with her knowledge in acupuncture on top of what she would learn from Recovery girl? Yes, Hisashi had every confidence she would be fine.

“Alright, you can do the apprenticeship. I take it she’ll be taking over _all_ of your schooling?” Hisashi could handle her being a Battlefield medic over a hero. While she would still have to attend a hero school to get her license, it was still a far better choice than a hero. He could respect battlefield medics.

“Yay, thank you, Papa, and yes, I’ll be doing online courses designed by one of her associates. I think his name is Nezu, which sounds familiar, but I'm not sure why.” Izuka cheered before questioning the name.

Hisashi had to hold back a curse. While the rat was smart, he was still a hero and often a thorn in his side, but if Izuka could handle his courses, then all the better.

“It sounds like you’re gonna have a busy schedule soon. Though I do wonder how this Yagi-san knows Recovery Girl.” Hisashi mused, trying to get a full name out of his daughter.

“Oh! Well, that’s because he’s All Might’s secretary, Yagi Toshinori. Recovery Girl apparently is their primary Doctor” Hisashi once again had to hold back from cursing.

“That’s amazing, sweetie, I’m so proud of you, and I look forward to hearing more about your apprenticeship.” Hisashi’s words tasted like ash in his mouth.

“Yep, Oh, by the way, Papa, do you know when’re you coming home?” Hisashi sighed; he hated when she asked this. He wanted to see his family, but in his current condition, it wasn’t possible.

“Hopefully, soon, the doctors and I are working hard so I can get better and come home,” Hisashi explained patiently

“I know, I just don’t know why you can’t get treated here.” Izuka pouted.

“I’m not cleared for air travel, but I promise as soon as I am, I’ll be there in the blink of an eye,” Hisashi promised his daughter.

“All right, papa, I love you,” Izuka said.

“Love you too, princess, sleep well.” Hisashi clicked the end button and sighed.

“A battlefield medic, huh” He mused.

“Sensei?” Kurogiri asked.

“Ah Kurogiri, Izuka has apparently decided to be a battlefield medic.”

“Is that good?” Kurogiri asked Cautiously.

“Considering she wants to be a level 10? Yes, she’ll be out of the commission's jurisdiction. On the plus side, she has become a bit disheartened by hero society.” All for One smiled to himself.

“I see. How did this come about.”

“She saved All Might from a life-threatening injury.” All for One’s smile became sharp-toothed as Kurogiri flinched at the heroes' name.

“An injury caused by some unknown villain.” He grits out.

“Do you want me to find them?” Kurogiri questioned.

“I specifically made Musutafu off-limits to villains for a reason, especially the area surrounding her school. What do you think.” He snapped, angered that anyone would dare disobey him.

“I will bring them to you.” Kurogiri bowed before warping away.

“Good, the doctor needed some new subjects anyway. Though they may end up being extra material he can use when I’m done.” All for one mused as he rested his hand on his fist. Maybe he should tell Tomura about Izuka soon. He knew about his family but not too many details. It wouldn’t due if he tried to kill her on the field. Who knows, maybe he could even convince her to join as their medic.

He doubted it though; his princes had inherited her uncle’s heroic spirit…and he couldn’t be more proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahahah, for all of you who guessed correctly yes her father is AFO. No he doesn't know she has a quirk. Later on he might find out or believe she only has OFA. Tomura isn't going to make the connection until much much later, but when he does I might make him an overprotective brother, not sure yet. I also know AFO isn't like this in cannon but I feel like this is how he would act if he had a daughter. Also in my version he didn't want to kill his brother, I'm prob gonna explain that later on. I'll add to the tags by the next up date I want this to be a surprise for people as the read.  
> Anyway's I hope you guys enjoyed these chapters.


	7. The Sludge Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wanted to explain something from the previous chapter. All For One does use his injuries as an excuse for why he can't come home. Now Izuka doesn't quite believe him since he won't even show her pictures or video chat saying he doesn't want to cause her or Inko distress. For a normal person traveling with such injuries would be detrimental. Now, could Inko help solve this by telling him about Izuka's quirk? Yes but she's not because she's angry at AFO for recommending that doctor, making her child feel like she was unloved, and the fact that while he couldn't travel he could have arranged for them to come visit. This makes her suspicious but for now, is giving him the benefit of the doubt until he either comes home or arranges for them to come to him. In which case she'll either tell him about Izukas' quirk or have Izuka tell him.  
> That's all, Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Izuka was waiting for Katsuki to get out of class. She had just finished her rounds at the hospital and was asked by her aunt to walk home with him since she wouldn’t be able to make it in time. Normally he would walk home alone, but lately, there’d been a rash of burglaries and muggings, sooo...safety in numbers.

It was Katsukis last year at Aldera and her last month of classes. Next month she would be taking her medical licensing exam. If she passed, it meant she was one step closer to her dream. It also meant she could be Recovery Girls' assistant while taking the hero course...and only the Hero course classes.

Turns out Nezu was the principle of U.A. And a slave driver. The courses he made for her were challenging but manageable at first, then he slowly increased the level. He would have kept going if Shuuzenji—sama hadn’t interfered.

Izuka was glad for the coursework; it meant she wouldn’t have to take the general courses and could focus her time on becoming a battlefield medic. Though she did have to spend 2 hours Monday, Wednesday, and Friday with Nezu. She sometimes regrets showing him her analysis notebooks, but at least she got to learn coding.

“Hey nerd, the old hag sent you, huh?” Katsuki grumbled, stepping outside of the gates

“Yep, she didn’t want you walking home ca—“

“Cause of the burglaries and shit, I know.”

“No need to be mean,” she pouted, looking at his face...it was bruised once again.

“What happened” she demanded

“Calm down, Zuka, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Her glare hardened as she channeled her mother.

“Shit fine. I got into a fight with some of the other guys when they were picking on some underclassmen.” He relented. Izuka looked almost as scary as her mother when she did that.

“I see...do you.”

“Nah, I got it handled, no need for you to get involved.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she rolled her eyes

“Didn’t you just get finished with one of your feeding sessions?” Katsuki quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, but I always save a bit of room in case something major happens on the way home.” She replied.

Since Izuka needed to feed off injuries, she helped out in different departments depending on how long it had been since her last session. If she was working in the mental department, she would go a day or two without feeding. Those sessions always made her feel warm and a bit bloated though she did work them off in the hospital gym.

“Not happening. I’m not doing what you did when we were kids Zuka that ended up hurting both of us.” Katsuki argued, causing Zuka to flinch.

While Katsuki had to face the wrath of not only his parents but hers...she also had to face her mother’s tears and her father's stony silence of disappointment. Both had been upset that she hid what was going on. One because they thought she couldn’t trust them and two because she had lied.

Though she kind of still was lying to her dad about not having a quirk.

“Fine, is there anywhere you wanna stop?” She asked

“Not really, not unless you wanna finally teach me your pressure point technique.” He smirked at her

“You know why I won’t,” she stated firmly

“I know the fewer people who know, the less chance villans have of replicating it.” He sighed.

“Having a trump card is important, Kaachan. It’s why I add random points and only use it as a last resort. That way, there’s even less chance of someone figuring it out.”

“I know, I know. Hows the training with the Senbon going?”

Izuka groaned in dismay. She just couldn’t seem to get the angle just right.

“That bad, huh” Katsuki grinned.

“Well, isn’t this nice two covers to choose from” a guttural voice interrupted their conversation; Izuka didn’t think she grabbed Katsuki and jumped out of the way.

“Now, now no need ta get worked up. I just need a place to hide...if I’d known he was going to be here,” the sludge moved to strike once more, but Izuka and Katsuki split.

“Argh, stay still, you stupid kids.” The slime screamed before striking once more, targeting Izuka, who was too slow to dodge. She didn’t need to, though, because right before the sludge hit her, she was pushed out of the way by Katsuki.

“Kaachan,” Izuka screamed, running towards the sludge, trying to pull him out.

“Izuka—cough—run for it and get help,” Katsuki chokes out

“If I do that, you’ll die!” She searches frantically; this guy had no physical body, which meant no points to hit. Dammit, there had to be something...there.

Izuka pulled one of the Senbon she had taken to hiding in her hair(and didn’t that take time to get used to) and struck the villain in the eye.

“Ow you bitch” he screamed, releasing Katsuki from his hold. Katsuki dropped to the ground coughing up all of the sludge that got in. Izuka patted his back, quickly keeping an eye on the villain. They needed to get out of here. Just when the villain seemed to regain his bearings, Izuka heard a familiar voice relief filling her

“TEXAS SMASH,” All Might yelled, scattering the sludge everywhere.

“All Might!” Izuka cried with relief at seeing one of her honorary uncles.

“Ah, young Midoriya, sorry about him. I was chasing him down and lost him for a few minutes. Are you and your friend alright.” He asked in concern

Izuka activated her quirk and looked over Katsuki. She knew there would be green around his bruise, but there was also some spreading throughout his body from his stomach and throat.

“I’m fine, but Kaachan might need a hospital. I don’t know what that sludge could have picked up, but whatever it is can’t be good since there’s green spreading throughout his body starting with his stomach.” Izuka explained.

“I’m fine, Zuka. You can just patch me up.” Katsuki waves off

“Need I remind you that while my quirk can take away a numerous amount of injuries, it takes several sessions to get rid of invading bacteria? Since I have to be careful not to remove the important shit.” Izuka explained.

Boy, had that been a pain to find out. When she first started learning under Recovery Girl, they had attempted to see if she could eat cancer or infection. She could, but if she wasn’t absolutely focused, then her quirk could mistake healthy cells for harmful cells, and well, let’s just say it’s a good thing she got full before any real damage could be done.

“Alright, fine, I’ll go to the hospital, and how the fuck do you know All Might?” Katsuki raged

“I met him the same time I met Recovery Girl,” Izuka shrugged.

“Yes, young Midoriya ended up saving my life when her quirk activated.” All Might mused as he finished cleaning the sludge up.

“You have the weirdest fucking luck,” Katsuki pointed at Izuka in astonishment.

“Don’t remind me,” Izuka groaned.

“Well, now kids, shall we be off?”

All Might offered an arm to the childhood friends. Izuka, after assessing if Katsuki would be ok to move in such a way, went to join him but paused.

“All Might, where did you put the bottles” she questioned

“Ah, they are in my pockets,” he patted said pockets

“I thought so,” she sighed, “give them here” she held out one hand while using the other to open her backpack.

“Young Mido—“

“There’s too much risk of him falling out and getting free if they’re in my backpack the risk goes down.” She held out her hands, looking up at him expectantly.

“Er right,” sometimes he forgot how smart his successor was. She might be Recovery Girls apprentice, but she had One For All even if it hadn’t activated, which made her his successor as well. Now, if he could just convince her to try and activate One For All.

“Alright, I already sent a message to mom and auntie; they’ll meet us at the hospital so let’s go” Izuka finished zipping up her backpack before jumping into All Might's arm.”

“Appa yip yip,” Izuka shouted as she lightly patted All Mights arm. She wanted to use his hair, but that might be a bit too much...plus it would hurt him.

“Ummm—“ All Might trailed off, looking confused

“Tch nerd, she means to go,” Katsuki scoffed.

All Might, not wanting to waste even more time, took off into the sky, heading towards the hospital. Katsuki and Izuka both were cheering as they felt the wind in their hair. This caused All Might to smile at the children fondly.

“Izuka, what happened? Are you and Katsuki ok” her mother frantically asked once All Might had landed in front of the hospital.

“The short answer we were attacked by a villain made of sludge, rescued by All Might, and he’s fine, but he might need his stomach pumped and be kept for observation,” Izuka explained quickly.

“Wha—you didn’t say anything about that, Zuka,” Katsuki said in fear

“Katsuki Bakugou, if we don’t get that sludge out of your stomach, there’s no way of knowing what negative effects it’ll have on you. For all, we know it could become sentient and take control of your body. Worse yet, we have no idea the number of bacteria and other substances the villain picked up while in the sewer.” She chastised, fixing him with one of the famous Midoriya glares. The ‘you better fucking listen to me before I seriously hurt you’ glare.

Katsuki flinched before finally conceding and sitting in the wheelchair that was offered. He was starting to feel a little bit queasy, but he wasn’t gonna tell her that.

“Honestly, are all heroes scared of the doctor or something?” Izuka shook her head.

“Well, most don’t like them, no, but he’s not—“

“Not yet, but he is going for the U.A. Hero course in ten months.” Izuka interrupted

“Oh? Really? That’s admirable, which reminds me—“ All Might was once again cut off by Izukas’ phone ringing ‘It’s tough to be a god,’ causing her to blush.

“Moooom, did you change my ringtone for dad again?” She whined towards Inko

“No, dear, and yes, I did tell him you got caught in a villain attack.” She answered

Izuka sighed before answering her dad, walking towards somewhere private.

“So, All Might, what was it you wanted to discuss.” Inko smiles sweetly.

“I um well, I wanted to know if she would like some more physical training before U.A.,” He splutters hurriedly

“Hmmm, and I suppose the reason you wanted to ask while I was here was to make sure you weren’t going over my head, right?” she smiled oh so sweetly

“Ri—right, of course not.” All Might shook his head and waved his arms, denying he would do so such a thing (even though we all know he would)

“And this isn’t an attempt to get her to activate you know what?” She glared

“N—not exactly.” He mumbled

“What do you mean, not exactly.” She hissed.

“It’s in case it activates unexpectedly, there’s less chance of backlash if she has a certain muscle mass.” He explained quickly. He could face down the evilest man in the world but not Inko Midoriya. That woman is terrifying.

“Katsuki will be joining you, and you’ll need to wait until after she gets her medical license. Do I make myself clear” Inko glared at the man.

“Yes, but wh—“

“Katsuki has known Izuka all her life. It’s bad enough I have to keep this from her father, but you will be telling Katsuki what happened all those years ago. I will not see my daughter's relationship with her Godbrother ruined because of a misunderstanding. It was almost ruined around the time she met you. I won’t risk it again.” Inko spat, referencing to before Izuka had proved herself to Katsuki. She might not have liked how he tested Izuka. In fact, she didn’t agree with it, but on some levels, she could understand wanting to make sure she could handle herself against villains.

“I—all right if the boys' parents agree, then tell him to meet me at Dagohbah beach in one month. I’ll tell him then.” All Might concedes besides this would be a great way to train up Izukas' original quirk.


	8. Dad for One punishes the slimeball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say I don't condone bullying in any sort of way. However I do know there's usually a reason why kids act that way. In cannon Katsuki acted the way he did because no one told him no(among other things i.e. his inferiority/superiority complex though him having these isn't confirmed it's just my headcanon.). This doesn't excuse his actions but it does explain it and *spoiler for the manga* He ends up regretting it. Anyways more Dad for one.

“Kurogiri” All For One turned on the screen speaking to his warp gate.

“Yes, Sensei.” Kurogiri bowed.

“Go to the Musutafu prison and bring me the recently captured sludge villain.” All For One ordered.

Kurogiri quirked his eyebrow in response. That was a rather specific request. Seeing as how said villain seemed to cause a lot of problems for the heroes, he would think his master would prefer to leave the villain alone or have him assist in escape.

“May I ask why Sensei?” Kurogiri asked the screen.

“The NPC targeted the Princess and her Knight.” Tomura rasped, not looking up from his game.

Kurogiri widened his eyes. Another villain dared attack the Princess. Granted, they may not have known she was their Princess, but most did know that the city she resided in was off-limits. Especially when it concerned children.

“Very well,” Kurogiri began to make a portal into the outskirts of the prison.

“Wait,” Tomura spoke, looking up from his game towards his teacher on the screen.

“Yes, Tomura.” All For One asked.

“Can you bring him here first? I’d like to see if my quirk can work on…fluid shall we say.” Tomura grinned sadistically at the thought of all the fun he could have on the idiot who dared tried to hurt his honorary sister. They may not have ever met, but she was Sensei's daughter and, therefore, his little sister.

“Very well, and seeing as how he attacked my Godson as well…make sure you draw it out.” All For One agreed before shutting off the connection to the screen, he would view the footage later.

Hisashi was rather upset when he heard his daughter had been attacked by another villain, one who could take over people's bodies by drowning them. If it hadn’t been for Katsuki pushing her out of the way, she might have died. Granted, All Might did show up and save both children. However, Hisashi was far more pleased Katsuki had taken what he said to heart.

Yes, he could still remember the conversation he had with the boy. It may have been over the phone, but he was still intimidating, especially with Inko right there glaring at the boy for him.

_*Flashback*_

_After Izuka had explained to both parents what Katsuki had done and the reasons he gave, they were upset and rightfully so. First, the fact their Godson had decided to hurt their little girl. Second that she thought she couldn’t tell them about it._

_They had a rather lengthy discussion about it, and Izuka agreed to never keep something like that from them again. But only after they agreed not to be too harsh on Katsuki. While what he did was wrong, he still had good intentions._

_They only needed to impress upon him the proper way of protecting their daughter. Which is why they set up a time for him to come over and discuss things._

_When he arrived at their house, they sent Izuka off to the Bakugous to wait. Izuka had given Katsuki an apologetic look and mouthed ‘I tried.’ Katsuki had merely shrugged his head and smiled at her in reassurance. A smile that quickly turned to fear when she had left._

_“Do you know why you’re here, Katsuki” Inko had asked, glaring at the boy she had seen as a son._

_“I fucked up,” Katsuki stared down at the floor._

_“Language, but yes, to put it bluntly, you fucked up.” She continued._

_“I—I just wanted to protect her. She kept going on and on about being a hero, but she couldn’t even stand up—”_

_“I’m going to stop you right there,” Hisashi cut him off, voice filled with anger._

_“Protecting her would have been preventing the others from bullying her—_

_“Bu—_

_“I’M NOT DONE,” Hisashi shouted angrily_

_“_ You _could have taught her to fight._ You _could have defended her._ You _could have called out the other teachers._ You _could have told either you’re parents or us. BUT YOU DIDN’T.” Hisashi spat through the phone, making Katsuki tremble in fear and sorrow. He felt angry at himself for not thinking things through. Uncle Hisashi was right. He could have done any of those things, but he didn’t._

_“However, I know you’re still a child, and children make mistakes. So here’s what’s going to happen.” Hisashi paused, drawing out Katsuki’s fear._

_“From here on out, you_ will _help Izuka with whatever she asks help for. If she needs someone to practice her first aid on, you help her. If she needs someone to spar with, you spar with her; if she needs someone to go with her to the store, you go with her. If she asks anything of you,_ any _kind of help, you help her. You do this, and we might be willing to see you as her Godbrother again. Are we clear?” Hisashi stated._

_Katsuki wiped away his tears. He knew this would be a difficult conversation, but luckily it wasn’t as bad as he was expecting. He looked directly into his Aunties' eyes and spoke as clearly as he could._

_“Yeah, we’re clear. I promise I’ll do everything to make up these past couple of years to Izuka, and hopefully, I can earn back your trust.” Katsuki affirmed, making Inko_ and _Hisashi smile just a bit._

_*Flash back ends*_

Looking back on it, Hisashi was glad Izuka had convinced him and Inko in giving Katsuki a chance. The boy had not only kept his promise but proved that he earned the title of Godbrother back. Tomura was correct in calling the boy her Knight.

“Sensei, we decided to bring what was left of this garbage to you. We figured you’d like to question him.” Tomura interrupted his thoughts, stepping through the warp gate, while the slime who dared attack _his_ Kids was deposited to the floor.

While at first glance, it seemed like Tomura hadn’t done anything to the villain, a closer look would reveal he was missing not only an eye but part of his mouth. All For One figured that those were the only physical parts of the slime.

“Yo—You—you’re _him,_ aren’t you. The King of the underground.” The garbage stuttered out in fear.

“Indeed, I am, and if you know who I am, then you probably know that the city _you_ attacked was off-limits.” All For One seethed, removing himself from his chair, strolling towards the garbage.

“I—I got lost in the sewers I didn’t _mean_ —”

“Let me cut you off right there.” The garbage flinched at the aura All For One produced. It was like he was being dissected, then put back together over and over again, except everything was in the wrong place.

“Normally, for a first-time offense, I’d be more lenient. After all, if _no_ crime ever happened in the city, it’d be suspicious.” All For One paused in front of the garbage, looking straight into his eyes, even though he himself no longer had eyes.

“Granted, when a crime does happen, it’s a mere setup, and not too many people get hurt. When it’s not, then like I said, I’ll usually just give a warning, but you didn’t just break one of my orders but three.” All For One placed his hand on the garbage activating his quirk. The sludge screamed in agony as his quirk was ripped away from him.

He looked down at his now human form. This was something he had always wanted ever since his quirk activated, but not like this. Not with his actual quirk missing.

“I—I—wh—what orders I thought there was only the one.” He stuttered in terror.

“The second order.” All For One glared at the pathetic excuse of a Villain. “Is that No One attacks the children in the city unless given directives from me. The third, however, well not many _know_ what it is, but since you’re soon going to be dead or as good as I’ll tell you,” All For One hissed, grabbing the man by the hair and dragging him towards the Doctor who was waiting by his own portal.

“The third order is, no one touches Izuka Midoriya or Katsuki Bakugou. Do you know why?” All For One questioned, pulling the man up from the ground.

“Wh—who—”

“Because they are my _kids_. My Daughter and Godson, respectively.” All For One finished as he threw the villain through the portal, hearing ‘Oh Fuck’ from the future Nomu.

“Have fun with the doctor.” All For One grinned as he waved at the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Tomura a protective older brother. Same thing with Katsuki. Also, the reason I keep switching between AFO and Hisashi is because one is where he's acting like a big bad supervillain. The other is when he's acting like a goofball of dad/husband. unless his kids are threatened. In case you're wondering 'what about Tsubasa' Yeah, AFO doesn't actually know about that yet.


	9. Tests, Tests, and Sass

Izuka checked and rechecked her bag to make sure she had everything she would need for the hero course and her medical classes. It had been about a year since the sludge incident, and in that time, she had trained hard with Katsuki and Yagi—san.

The reason they trained was one to pass the practical part of the exam, two to expand her intake level of injuries, and three to prepare for whenever One For All decided to activate. Speaking of said quirk, Katsuki had just about blown Yagi up when he found out that he had effectively forced a quirk with such a bloody history onto her. Actually, he did blow Yagi up, but since he was in his buff form and Izuka was there, he didn’t take _too_ much damage.

Cleaning the beach up had been fun too. It worked out muscle groups Izuka hadn’t even known existed. She and Kaachan would have been sore for days if it hadn’t been for her quirk and skills in acupuncture. Still, the practice in their quirks and fighting skills was well worth the exhaustion.

Granted, Izuka would have been just fine without One For All activating. In fact, she secretly wished it had never activated. Unfortunately, like everything else lately, the universe decided to ignore her wish. One For All activated at the entrance exam. Izuka thought back on the exam as she walked towards the train.

_*Flashback* (yes, I’m doing this again. I wanted to fit the exam on top of her first day. Sue me(actually, please don’t))_

_Izuka and Katsuki were walking through the U.A. entrance, discussing their previous training at the beach before switching to the exam._

_“I still don’t see why you have to take the exam; you’re already a licensed doctor in multiple fields.” He griped_

_“If I want to be a level 10, then I have to attend a hero course,” Izuka explained_

_“Yeah, but why do you need an exam? Didn’t you study under the principle as well as Recovery Girl” Katsuki huffed_

_Izuka shivered when he reminded her of Nezu. Don’t get her wrong, she enjoyed learning under the hero, but sometimes he ended pushing her brain to where she blacked out. That is until her mother put her foot down and got him to back off. Izuka wishes she knew how her mother was so scary sometimes._

_“Which is why I_ only _need to take the practical. I have to be able to prove I can heal people in a battle while being able to protect as well.” She stated calmly._

_“Oh.” Katsuki finally relented._

_Izuka wouldn’t lie. She was kind of looking forward to the practical. If nothing more, then because she would get to see so many quirks. She loved analyzing quirks. It was a hobby she and her dad shared. They would spend_ hours _discussing new or theoretical quirks and what they could do. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on the day, Principle Nezu also shared this hobby._

_Izuka was violently shoved out of her thoughts when she tripped and was falling to the ground. Just before her nose made contact, her body stopped, almost as if gravity was no longer working._

_“Hey, sorry I used my quirk on you. I just figured falling right before an exam would be pretty bad.” A bubbly voice stated as the owner helped Izuka right herself._

_Izuka looked up into big round chocolate eyes and started spluttering._

_“I—I do—don’t mind, thanks” Why was she stuttering? She hadn’t stuttered in_ years.

_“Oh, that’s good. Well, we better get going. Hope to see you in the exam.” The girl waved._

_“I—You too,” Izuka shouted, feeling her face heat up._

_Katsuki was silently laughing at his sister’s embarrassment and possible new crush._

_“What?!” Izuka snapped at him_

_“Oh nothing, just amused at how flustered you got around her.” He smirked._

_“Shu—shut up, I was just embarrassed at almost falling in front of a stranger.” She denied._

_“Mmhm, and it had nothing to do with how cute she was?” Katsuki taunted._

_“Well….” She trailed off_

_“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Katsuki snarked as he walked away._

_“HEY,” She shouted._

_“Go meet up with Shuuzenji-sama.” Katsuki waved her off._

_Izuka pouted before going to meet with her mentor. None of the test proctors knew who she was, aside from Nezu and All Might. This meant whatever grade she got for the practical would be unbiased. Until then, she had a different test to take. One which would test not only her medical knowledge but also her strategies._

_*Time skip*_

_Izuka stretched out her limbs as she waited for the exam to start. She had already checked her medical bag to ensure she had everything she would need. Once she was done, she quickly scanned the crowd of examinees to make sure none of them were taking this exam with a debilitating injury._

_When she spotted the cute girl from before and noticed how nervous she looked, she made her way over to her when she was stopped. It was the same guy who accused her of being on a ‘pleasure trip.’ Now he was accusing her of sabotage and illegal substances when he saw her bag._

_“First of all, you blue-haired ignoramus, this is a medkit. Second of all, I was going over there to thank her and help her calm down. Maybe if you got your head out of your ass and stopped jumping to conclusions, you’d know that.” She swatted his hand off her shoulder and made her way to the front gate._

_As soon as Present Mic had yelled start, she was off like a rocket. She wasn’t looking for Robots, Nope. She was looking for a stable place to set up a med bay. She soon found a small bank but one that she_ knew _had reinforced walls. U.A. prided itself on simulation accuracy. Since said ‘bank’ had the same name as one known to withstand multiple villain attacks…well, it was perfect against robots._

_Without wasting time, she set up makeshift beds from tables. She grabbed anything that could be converted to medical supplies in a pinch. When she was done, she ran out into the fray, looking for anyone who needed medical help._

_One examinee had a broken leg; he was close to the bank. She carried him back and absorbed his injury before double-checking him. Another had a nasty cut this one she wrapped in bandages. Small injuries she would treat, but ones like a broken bone, she would absorb. This way, examinees still had a chance to earn points._

_*In the exam room*_

_“Who is that girl in site B?” Hound dog asked._

_“Ah, Izuka, or if she gets in Izuku Midoriya, she has a healing quirk and also medical license,” Nezu answers smiling behind his teacup._

_“How the hell does she have a medical license?? She’s only fifteen.” Snipe shouts._

_“Simple….she’s smart.” Nezu shrugs nonchalantly._

_“Why the name change?” Eraser asked._

_“She plans to make her hero persona male.” Nezu answers, ‘forgetting’ to mention her plans to become a BFM 10._

_“Huh, smart way of keeping your civilian I.D. secret.” Eraser shrugged as he watched the girl._

_“You seem to know an awful lot about the little listener Nezu.” Mic stated._

_“Indeed,” He answered cryptically, causing the entire staff to shiver._

_“Now, then, I do believe it’s about time to reveal the surprise and see how the children handle it.” Nezu continued as he pressed the big red button._

_*Back with Izuka*_

_Izuka had just finished taking care of another broken arm when she felt the ground shake. Looking towards the sound of the wreckage, she cursed. ‘How the fuck is U.A. able to—you know what, no, I’m not even surprised anymore.’ She thought as she scanned the area for people in danger._

_When she saw the brown-haired girl from earlier trapped under some rubble, she ran towards her. Izuka tried to remove the rubble, but she just wasn’t strong enough, and there was no one else to help. The robot was getting closer too, and unfortunately, robots don’t have pressure points._

_Izuka Panicked. What could she do? How could she save them?_

_‘use…one..’ She heard a masculine voice whisper inside her mind. While she only heard two words, she knew what the voice meant. Yet she didn’t know how to use the quirk, and All Might hadn’t been much help, but well, she was out of options._

_Izuka inhaled a deep breath, tensed her legs, and jumped. Soon she was soaring towards the robot, and before she knew it, she was close enough for a punch. Without even thinking, she hit the robot with all her might, forcing it to topple backward. Then she was falling. She had broken three of her limbs, and while her quirk was healing them, it wouldn’t be fast enough to stop her fall._

_Twisting around in the air, she reared her one good arm back, waiting for just the right moment to stop her fall…when she was slapped by the same girl she tried to rescue. Once again, the pink-cheeked angel had saved her._

_*Flash back end*_

“Izuka or I guess you’d prefer Izuku since you got in.” Shuuzenji interrupted her flashback.

“Eh, only when I’m in my BFM 10 persona.” She shrugged.

“BFM 10” Shuzenji tilted her head in confusion.

“Oh, it’s short for Battle Field Medic 10.” Izuka perked up.

“Heh, clever. Anyways, do you think you’re ready for today?” Her mentor asked

“Yep! I still can’t believe I ranked first in the practical I only destroyed one robot, and it was a zero pointer.” Izuka exclaimed.

“But you also saved a lot of people and activated One For All.” Shuuzenji chuckled, forcing Izuka to wrinkle her nose.

“Yeah, but it broke my bones, and I don’t think I want to _use_ that quirk.” She stated.

“Hmmm, I can understand your hesitance. I’d rather you not use it until you gain some control over it but think of it this way. One For All doesn’t just enhance a person's strength and speed but also their quirk.” Shuzenji explained patiently to her student.

“I know,” Izuka sighed. “I may end up using it to hit pressure points quickly or save people more efficiently, but the main thing is control. Unfortunately, Yagi—san is terrible at explaining One For All.” She finished.

“Well, it did come naturally to him. Maybe your homeroom teacher can help you.” She comforted.

“Hopefully. Well, I better get to class. Don’t want to be late.” Izuka walked out the door waving goodbye to her mentor.

When she arrived at class 1—A, it was to the sound of Kaachan yelling at the annoying blue-haired asshole from the exam. She silently cheered him on, remembering how angry Kaachan had gotten on her behalf towards the asshole. That was until he apologized to her, then she felt terrible.

“Oh, it’s you! The girl who saved me, I’m so glad you made it into the hero course. My name is Uraraka Ochako.” Uraraka introduced herself, bowing in thanks.

“Oh, I’m Izuka Midoriya, but if you could call me Izuku, that’d be better.” She replied before she got a whiff of…Jelly?

Izuka looked around for the source of the smell, spotting what appeared to be a giant yellow caterpillar. Rising from the ground, she was soon met with the face of a scraggly man who looked homeless. Izuka knew who he was though if the capture scarf around his neck didn’t give him away, then the yellow goggles and the green glow around his eyes would.

“It took you all eight seconds to quiet down, that’s eight seconds we’ll never get back. And eight seconds that could have cost someone their life.” Eraserhead snapped, pulling out uniforms from his capture scarf.

“Hurry up and get changed. You have ten minutes to meet me outside.” Eraser started to leave the classroom.

“Um, Sensei?” Izuka spoke up.

“What?” Eraser quirked his eyebrow up at the girl.

“Where do we meet you?” Izuka asked, unfazed.

“Ground C outside.” He answered, leaving the classroom.

Izuka wasted no time quickly changing in the nearest girls' bathroom before running out onto the training ground. She got there in two minutes, shocking her Sensei and surprising her class when they saw her already there.

“It’s like you said time is precious.” Izuka shrugged.

“Today we're doing a quirk assessment test—” Eraser started his explanation, and Izuka took the time to inspect her classmates. She was checking on their health before one student made her pause. He had candy cane hair and a giant scar, though some would think birthmark on his left side. What was most shocking, though, was the familiar smell of ice and winter flowers. This must be Rei—San’s son Shoto, and he also had a mark of Endickwads abuse.

Well, if they were able to get Rei-san out from his control, then she would be damned if she didn’t save her son.

“And whoever gets last place is expelled,” Eraserhead finished with a sadistic smile.

‘….well fuck.’ Izuka thought. ‘guess I’ll just have to try my best.’

Izuka had actually done pretty well. She wasn’t at the top but considering she was only here to earn her level 10, she wasn’t worried about it. The main problem was Eraserhead glaring at her. She guessed it was because he thought she wasn’t taking this seriously. Guess she would have to use One For All then since there wasn’t anyone here with a physical injury she could use her quirk on.

Izuka geared up her quirk, trying to reduce it’s output as much as possible, and went to throw the ball only to stop when she felt the flow of energy stop.

“Sensei, why’d you turn my quirk off?” She asked, turning to her teacher, seeing his glowing red eyes.

“Were you about to destroy your arm again?” He asked instead as he threw his scarf towards her…Izuka dodged, shocking him even more than he already was. ‘Who is this kid? And if she can move like that, then why’d she never work on her quirk?’ he thought as he threw his scarf again, he threw again.

Izuka dodged once more and pulled some Senbon out of her hair. Eraserhead narrowed his eyes on the needles and her now free strands of hair before going to full-on attack mode.

Izuka kept dodging, trying to find an opening but nothing. Finally, she decided fuck it and went for any point she could hit with the needle. Which she knew was a mistake, but it may distract him. It didn’t; he finally caught her in his scarf.

“Now then, it’s obvious that you have no control over your own quirk, yet you still thought it would be a good idea to break your bones. Were you going to rely on someone else to save you again?” He questioned before letting her up.

“You may be a licensed medic, but with a quirk like yours, you can’t become a hero.” He snapped at her, causing Katsuki to explode, but Izuka shook her head towards him before walking to the ball.

“Ya know, Sensei” She reared her arm back, channeling the power to her finger. “ If you had _read_ my file, you’d know that” She threw the ball, releasing all of the energy at once, breaking her finger.

“I actually have a healing quirk that mutated recently.” She showed off her hand and healed her finger, right in front of her Sensei.

“So if you could not judge me on the fact that I’ve only had the strength part of my quirk for a couple of months, that’d be great.” She sassed; Eraserhead’s face broke out in a grin.

“I guess we’ll just have to work on that part of your quirk after school then,” He stated.

“I’m free during fifth period.” Izuka shrugged, shocking everyone in her class, including Eraserhead.

“What?!” He exclaimed.

“Didn’t Nezu tell you?” She asked.

“Tell me what.”

“Well, you know I already have a medical license, which means there's not much sense in my attending the general course. Hell, the only reason I’m even in the hero course is so I can earn a level 10 Battlefield medic license. I figured Shuuzenji—sama would have told you that much,” She explained.

Eraserhead pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing, showing everyone their scores.

“By the way, no one is expelled; it was merely a lo—”

“If you say logical ruse, I’m going to call bullshit. You have literally expelled an entire class almost every single year because they had no potential.” Izuka interrupted, scaring her classmates even more.

“Hmmm, well, your not wrong; by the way, I never introduced myself; I’m Aizawa Shouta; I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the next couple of years…that is if you last that long.” He grinned at the class before walking off.

“Problem child, you coming?” He looked back towards Izuka.

“We training my quirk?” She replied, walking towards him.

“What do you think?” He snarked.

“In that case, mind if I use the healing part on you?” She asked, shocking Aizawa. He thought her healing worked on herself, not others…maybe he _should_ read her file, at least sooner than he had planned.

“Sure, go nuts, kid.” He answered

Izuka didn’t waste any time pulling on the green energy and feasting on it. Rapidly healing her broken finger on top of all the tests really drained her, and she was _starving_.

“Huh, Lychee Jelly, that’s a weird taste.” She licked her lips; if an injury was chronic like his dry eye, it would leave a taste in her mouth.

Aizawa briefly touched his eyes in shock. They weren’t…irritated? He activated his quirk and soon regretted it, rubbing at his eyes. Yeah, no, his quirk still caused dry eye.

“Sensei! I _just_ fixed your eyes…actually, you know what working on my strength part tends to drain me quickly, so by all means.” She waved her hand in a circular motion.

“What did you _do?_ ” He asked in astonishment.

“You want the short version or the long version?” She asked.

“Short.” He continued walking towards gym gamma.

“I ate your injury or illness, whatever you want to call it. Unfortunately, since it’s chronic, it’s not permanent.” She answered.

“Doesn’t matter your quirk does a better job than my eyedrops.”

“Mhm, but too much consumption and I overheat, too little consumption, and I become incoherent with hunger. If you want more details, I suggest you either read my file or ask Shuuzenji—sama.” Izuka walked behind him.

“I’ll do that. Now, walk me through how you use the strength part of your quirk.” Aizawa followed behind her. This student was already proving to have far more potential than he initially thought. She wanted to be like Recovery Girl. He was both amused and terrified at the same time.

(He would later come to learn that it was a good thing she never wanted to be a villain)

“Well….” Izuka began to explain what she had figured out about her quirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while Nezu did say she had a healing quirk he didn't explain it. Also, most of her absorption was done when the teachers weren't quite paying attention so known of them noticed the more serious injuries suddenly disappearing. Also to explain the whole Izuku thing. Basically, Izuka wants to hide in plain sight for as long as possible so as not to draw attention to her family. She came up with the idea to pose as a male while out on the field. Therefore any public events, field trips, or when she's in costume she'll be known as Izuku until she states her 'hero' name. This way when she's not on the job she can rest a little easier since any potential enemies she has will be looking for an effeminate male with short hair. Not the long hair she actually has. She also is doing this to keep her quirks hidden from her dad for as long as possible.


	10. Costume Time

Izuka stretches her limbs as she waited for the rest of the class to arrive at gym beta. Out of all the girls, she was the first to exit the locker, which is entertaining because, well, her costume had a lot of pieces. She wore a dark green suit with Hermès staff stitched on the back made out of Kevlar material. A utility belt with medical supplies and backup senbon. Combat boots with steel covered toes. Finally, a kabuki mask covered her entire head, which was also bulletproof and had a built-in respirator.

“Wow Izuku, you look so different in that,” Uraraka said as she walked into the observation room.

“Oh-oh, you really think so?” Izuka asked, rubbing the back of her head.

“Yeah, it’s kind of cool. You definitely don’t look feminine. I wish they hadn’t made mine so skin-tight, though.” Uraraka fiddled with her suit some.

“I think they did that because compression has been known to help with nausea,” Izuku suggested to the brown-haired girl. 

“Really? I didn’t think of that, thanks.” Uraraka beamed at Izuka, who was glad for the mask because she was a blushing mess right now.

“N—no problem.” She stuttered before turning away.

“Aw man, why would you wear something that hides your best assets Midoriya,” Mineta asked from behind them.

“Shut the fuck up, you little grapeist, before I beat you into next year.” Katsuki snarled.

“Come on man, even you must be disappointed in not seeing her in a skin ti—“ Katsuki whacked the boy over the head, growling.

“One that’s my fucking sister two I don’t swing that way asshat.” Katsuki snarled at the whimpering boy, who paused, looking up at him in disgust.

“Ew, how’d some—“ Mineta weeps as a senbon landed right between his legs.

“Finish that sentence. I fucking dare you.” Izuka snapped, it took her years to convince Katsuki to be comfortable in his sexuality, and she was not going to let some little pervert ruin her work.

“Chill, Zuka, it’s not like I haven’t dealt with assholes like him before.” Katsuki glared at the little pervert who whimpered and attempted to hide behind Kaminari. Attempted because Kaminari kicked him away. Kaminari was bi thank you very much.

“You all look dashing in your costumes and Mineta—San.” All Might yelled boisterously, catching the sticky ball user's attention.

“Yes sir?” Mineta asked, still trembling

“I catch you doing something like that again, and Aizawa won’t be the only teacher you should fear.” All Might glared at the little pervert. Seriously how'd this kid manage to get in?

“Good, now today we’re doing battle simulations, heroes vs. villains. I’ve already picked out your teams and which order you’ll go in.” All Might announced as he clicked a button to show the order and team the students were on.

“Villains, your objective is to guard the bomb and stop the heroes. Heroes, if you touch the bomb or incapacitate the villains, you win. Now then, let’s get started.” All Might explained while the students joined their respective teams. 

“So you grew up with Bakugou, right?” Uraraka asked Izuku, who was trying and failing not to blush around the gravity girl. Why'd she have to be so pretty?

“Yeah, he’s basically like my overly-protective older brother.”

“Is he going to hold back against you?”

“Hol—hold back pfft hell no. Kaachan doesn’t hold back, especially when it comes to someone he sees as a worthy opponent. “ Izuka chuckled as she explained her brother's mentality to the girl.

“Hell, he’s more likely to come after me since he lost to me in our last couple of spars,” Izuka explained as she looked over the blueprints.

“What’s the plan then,” Uraraka asked.

“Depends. Can you float us up to that window up there?” Izuku pointed to the highest window close to them.

“Yeah, but it might cause me to get nausea quicker,” Uraraka explained.

“Oh, that’s simple; I’ll heal you when we get up there, but if we get split up, let me show you something,” Izuka answered before bringing her right hand up and placing her index and thumb on LI4. 

“This is a pressure point known to help with nausea, you can massage it or pinch it between your fingers, but it should help,” Izuka explained before showing Uraraka the same point on her hand. 

“Really I di—“

“Times up, heroes; you may now enter the building.” All Might interrupted.

“I guess that’s our cue,” Uraraka said before brushing her fingers against Izuka’s arm and then herself picking the healer up.


	11. Battle Simulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm getting sort of better at writing fight scenes but they're still not the best so sorry.

Katsuki was becoming annoyed by four—eyes. Honestly, no hero worth their salt was that rigid. How was this guy related to Ingenium? Didn’t matter. All that mattered was kicking Zuka’s ass. 

“Where do you think you’re going. We—“

“If you want a chance at winning, then I gotta take Zuka out first. Otherwise, we’re doomed from the start.” Katsuki snapped at the speedster.

“I see, just be sure to stay in touch.” Iida sighed. Honestly, how was someone as sweet looking as Izuka associated with such a brash individual?

“Sure, whatever.” Katsuki waved him off as he exited the room before taking off. Knowing Izuka, she’d have taken one of the higher windows to get in. 

“Hey, Kaachan, bye Kaachan,” Izuka taunted as she sped by the Explosion boy. Katsuki growled at his sister before giving chase. This allowed Uraraka to slip by and towards where the bomb was hidden.

“Zuka, get your ass out here and fight,” Katsuki growled as he entered an open room. He heard giggling from above and sent a blast towards that direction before feeling a set of Senbon enter his arm. He cursed as he lost all feeling in his left arm. Thankfully she hadn’t gone for disabling his quirk…yet.

“Come on Kaachan, you should know by now I have more than one trick up my sleeve.” She projected her voice perpendicular to her direction. Katsuki, however, had caught onto this little trick and turned to where she was. He charged at her with his good arm out, dodging her Senbon. She’d gotten better with her aim, but it was still off enough to where he could dodge. He charged up a blast, thinking she would dodge out of the way.

He. Was. Wrong. Izuka charged into his blast, rapidly hitting the sequence of points that forcibly shut his quirk off. Katsuki groaned. He _hated_ when she did that.

“Give up?” Izukua smirked at her brother.

“Fuck no, you forget I’m the one who helped you refine your moves.” Katsuki snarled as he threw a right hook at her before kicking her with his left foot. Izukua dodged quickly, striking at his points. Soon Katsuki couldn’t move, and Izuku was able to restrain him.

“Uraraka, how’s it going,” Izuku called through her earpiece.

“Not good Iida removed anything I could use to attack, and he’s too fast,” Uraraka responded nervously.

“Can your helmet or bracers come off?”

“Yeah…Oh!” Uraraka figured what Izuka was planning and made those float into the room. She used the bracers to distract Iida long enough to get her helmet hovering over his head before releasing it, knocking him out.

“HEROES WIN!” All Might announced through the intercom.

Izuka grinned before she released Katsuki from his paralysis. She helped him up before letting him lean on her while the feeling returned to his limbs. They walked back into the observation room, grinning all the while.

“So who can tell me who the VIP of the simulation is?” All Might asked the class.

“Isn’t it obvious? Midoriya put together a plan and somehow disabled Bakugou’s quirk.” Momo answered, receiving a nod of agreement from All Might, who grinned in return.

“Do any of you know how she did so?”

“She used pressure points, right?” Todoroki asked, looking curiously at Izuka, who had to restrain a blush. Seriously why did there have to be two people her age that were her type?

“Yep, some of you probably don’t know this, but my quirk didn’t show up until I was about ten. Until then, I thought I was quirkless. I needed to find some way to get an edge up on quirked people, so I took a couple of classes and figured out a sequence that can temporarily block a person’s quirk for a few hours.” Izuka explained to the class, who looked at her in awe, all except one that is.

“Ew, you were quirkless. Can’t believe I thought you were attractive” Mineta stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“What’d you say, you little shit!” Katsuki raged as his palms lit with his anger. Izuka placed her hand on him before he did something stupid. She smiled at Mineta before grabbing a set of Senbon and throwing them at him. They hit their marks, causing the grapeist to squeal in pain.

“What did you do to me!!!”

“Good luck getting it up,” Izuka smirked at the shit stain.

“This can’t be legal, sir ple—” Mineta cut himself off as he saw the glare on All Might’s face.

“That’s two strikes against you one more, and you’re expelled, understand? Midoriya—shojo, how long will the effects last.”

“A couple of days if they aren’t hit again, that is.” Izuka drawled, flicking her nails clean with one of her needles.

“Good, let this serve as your punishment, Minoru.” All Might ordered the little gremlin. Seriously how’d he even get into the hero course?

“Yes sir,” Mineta whined as he distanced himself from the group.


	12. Shoto and Izuka have a serious talk

“Midoriya,” Shoto called out to the girl.

“Yeah, Todoroki?” She looked up from her analysis notes for the class.

“Are you able to turn off half a quirk?” He stared at her expressionless, except his eyes held a sliver of hope.

Izuka sighed, so this is the sort of damage Endeavor did to his son. No wonder he held a ring of green energy surrounding his head. Mostly caused by Endeavor, some of it from his mother.

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little more private so I can answer that?” She asked as she leads him to a conference room. Nezu locked the door for her as she sat at the table.

“Well?”

“I want to know why you won’t use your fire.” She asked him, crossing her hands in front of her.

Shoto scowled at her. “I refuse to use that man’s power; I’ll become a hero using only my mother’s ability.”

Izuka stared at him in disbelief before she burst out in laughter.

“It’s not funny.” He snarled.

“Forgive me, it’s just, what happens when you need fire to save civilians? What happens if fire would be the only thing keeping them and you from getting frostbite? I’ll tell you they’ll die if you keep suppressing that side of your quirk.” She glared at the boy fiercely.

“I kno—”

“When a person suppresses their quirk for an extended amount of time, it can build up. To the point of when they finally use it for the first time, on a massive scale, it _will_ get out of control.” Izuka clicked a remote, showing a set of slides. Each slide revealed those who’d suppressed their quirks until it ended up bursting through them and wrecking devastation.

“I—I didn’t know, I—how can I use his power when he’s the reason I lost mom,” Shoto asked as his hand reaching for his scar unconsciously.

“Shoto, you haven’t lost her. She misses you a lot, actually.” Izuka tried to comfort the boy, who jerked back in shock.

“How-why would you know that.” Was she being cruel? Surely she knew.

“I’m one of her doctors. She misses you and your siblings, you know? Wonders why none of you have come to visit her.”

“No—no, that’s impossible. It can’t be he—he told us—told us.” Shoto was having a breakdown, so Izuka consumed some of it to get a clear answer out of him.

“Told you what?” She asked in concern.

“Told us she was dead.”


	13. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you all for the encouragement and understanding. When I posted that author's note it was when I had spent about a week or so dealing with the mental block. I hadn't written anything in a week and couldn't find the inspiration to do so because Dabi made me so angry and heartbroken. I honestly didn't know when I would get back to this fandom. However, someone on TikTok pointed something out that's very interesting. How did Dabi survive with his wounds? Yes it's possible he escaped and faked his death but how'd he survive? Their theory is that a certain doctor helped him. Either that or the HPSC, my theory is that the doctor made him a partial or full Nomu while also messing with his mind. Also, there's been recent spoilers for the next chapter that gives me some hope that Touya might not be as gone as we all thought. Anyways rant over on with the story.

Izuka was pissed no she was down right furious. How could he lie about their mother like that! She knew he was scum but she didn’t think he’d stoop that fucking low. Grr when she gets her hands on him she was going to break him apart and cancel out his fucking quirk.

“Midoriya.” Shoto called out snapping her from her anger.

“Call your siblings.” She ordered.

“Wha—“

“Call them and tell them to meet us at the hospital. Tell your sperm donor your using U.A.’s facilities then leave your phone here. Nezu will make sure there aren’t any interruptions.” She explained, they were seeing their mother today or she would cause chaos only a medic can cause.

“Ok.”

_Time skip_

“Shoto what’s this all about.” Natsuo asked the masterpiece as he arrived, Fuyumi was already waiting for him and there was a familar green haired girl standing there staring at him trying to—

“Oh, Natsuo how're your classes going?” Izuka asked her former student.

“Midoriya Sensei? What are you doing here.” Natsuo asked in shock this was the girl who helped him pass some of his more difficult classes and...figure out there was _way_ more to his quirk then originally thought.

“I think it might be better if I show you Yuki—San.” Izuka grinned sharply she always thought the boy looked familar.

“You changed your last names to mom’s” Fuyumi asked in shock

“Yeah it was to honor her.” Natsuo pinched his lips as he followed his former Sensei and siblings.

“I think I should do the same.” Shoto piped up bringing forth a small smile on Natsuos face.

“Wait here.” Izuka ordered before entering the suite. She was in there for a good few minutes before opening the door to let the three siblings in. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw a person long thought dead.

“Mom!” Fuyumi and Natsuo cried out leaping towards her in a hug. Shoto stood there not knowing what to do.

“Shoto come join us please.” Rei reached towards her youngest and that was all Shoto needed before he lept into the group hug crying his eyes out.

“Shhh shh my sweet babies it’s alright now.” Rei shushed her kids holding them.

“He said you were dead.” Natsuo cried as he held her close.

“I know Dr. Midoriya already informed me and, we’re already working on taking him out.” Rei affirmed to her second oldest.

“I don’t care I’m just glad you’re alive” Shoto said as he burrowed into her. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been held like this. The closest he came was with Touya right before he—wait.

“If that man lied about mom...then how are we sure he didn’t lie about Touya?” Shoto asked as the rest of the family looked on in shock.

“It is strange that there was only a jawbone left when hypothetically if his fire was hot enough to burn the rest of him then the bone shouldn’t have been there.” Izuka mused, yes she’d read the medical file while waiting for the other siblings because she came to the same conclusion as Shoto.

“She’s right, that Jawbone should have been ash.” Natsuo agreed.

“So what do we do with this information?” Fuyumi asked

“Keep an eye out, if anything I’ll know to look for someone who has burn scars, and either themself or Endeavors name.” Izuka answered

“Now, Shoto you have about three hours before we need to get you back home, you two are more then welcome to stay here with her.” Izuka informed earning a nod from their siblings. They had a lot of catching up to do. Izuka meanwhile had a custody battle to arrange. No way in hell was she leaving Shoto with that flaming pile of garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Izuka is gonna start the custody arrangements with Recovery girl. Shoto is only gonna have to go back for maybe a few days. Now we have the whole family looking for Touya. Will they find him before he truly loses himself?   
> Any ways, I made a Discord for anyone who likes my fics. I probably won't be able to get on except for the weekends.  
> https://discord.gg/t9MxqZFuEQ


	14. Chapter 14

Izuka was heading to lunch after taking care of one of her regular patients at the school. His friends decided to meet one of the only people able to calm Tamaki down enough to show some self-confidence in his abilities and dream.

She had to admit, Mirio and Nejire were quite the entertaining people, and they thankfully didn’t try to push Tamaki too far out of his comfort zone. At most, they encouraged him to try new things and have a little more confidence.

Izuka paused as she smelled the familiar scent of someone injured. It kind of smelled like Mountain Dew, and Doritos must be a gamer. Was there a student hiding injuries? Maybe from support? Wait, is that a 3rd level alarm? The Fuck?

Izuka ran towards the scent she’d pick up. If there was an injured student, then she needed to make sure they weren’t in danger of gaining even more injuries.

Izuka was so focused on tracking the scent that she wasn’t paying attention to her suroundings and crashed into a rather tall male. Falling onto the floor, she winced as her body both developed and healed the bruise within seconds. Her regeneration rate had increased since she started practicing with Aizawa—sensei.

“Ouch, oh shit, I’m sorry, are you ok?” Izuka asked, standing quickly and offering her hand to the stranger who took it while keeping a pinkie raised.

“Thanks.” They rasped before taking off down the hall.

“Hey, wait a minute,” Izuka called, running after the stranger, but when she turned the corner, he was nowhere to be found.

“That was _weird_ ,” Izuka murmured to herself.

*At the bar*

“Shit, Fuck, why the fuck was she there?” Tomura snapped to himself.

“Young Tomura?” Kurogiri asked his charge.

“I ran into the princess; rather, she ran into me. I know she was working under Recovery Girl, but I didn’t expect her to be going to U.A.” Tomura grumbled, or at least he didn’t expect her to be going there this soon. He figured she’d be attending _after_ she got her license.

“Worry not, Tomura Shigaraki, Izuka is only there to attend certain classes to earn her license. I hate to admit it, but I’d rather Nezu and Eraserhead teach her over anyone else. Unfortunately, the oaf is there as well.” All for One calmed his charge.

“Is she attending any of the field trips off-site?” Kurogiri asked their hacker.

“Hmm, not that I can see, though they may have excluded that information to protect her. Healers are difficult to come by, and most schools prefer to have combat healers hidden until necessary.” The hacker explained to the group. He really needed to get out of here, but with the risk of his quirk being taken, he couldn’t leave.

“I see…We’ll just need to keep an eye out for her then.”

*At U.A.*

“Izuka, you said that you ran into a suspicious person earlier,” Nezu asked the young medic.

“Yeah, I was following the scent of someone injured, which I think was him, before bumping into the guy. I think he might’ve had a contact quirk of some sort. When I offered my hand, he took it but kept a finger raised.” Izuka explained to the principle.

Nezu frowned at the implications. A gate that appeared disintegrated, a copy of their encrypted files stolen. Now, this stranger who disappeared without a trace. Someone was planning something, and he didn’t know what. He wanted to cancel the USJ trip, but the commission wouldn’t allow it without solid evidence.

“I see, sorry to hold you up. I know you have training with the youngest Todo—

“He prefers Yuki.” Izuka interrupted the principal. Thankfully they’d been able to transfer Shoto’s custody to U.A. temporarily. However, Endeavor was making quite the stink about it at least as much as he could without any of this going public.

“Ah, forgive me, I had forgotten about that recent change.” Nezu apologized

“No problem, you’re not the first teacher who’s messed up. It’s not like it’s deliberate either.” Izuka shrugged the principle off.

“Right then, if you can think of anything else, let me know. Now go enjoy training with Yuki—San and Uraraka—San.” Nezu grinned as his student flushed red. He knew allowing the three of them to use the training gyms after school would ensure his winnings.

Now how to remove Mineta Minerou from the hero course without causing a political war.


	15. USJ

Izuka adjusted her mask to ensure it was secure. The heroics course was holding a rescue exercise today, and she wanted to ensure her identity wasn’t at risk of being compromised. This exercise would be an excellent way to test her costume’s durability. If it couldn’t last through the exercise, then she’d take it to support and have them update it with a stronger material.

She’s chosen to sit in between Ochako and Shoto. She still needed some time to get used to their first names. It was difficult to believe how far their relationship as friends had become, but she guessed that’s what happened when you spent almost every day after school training with each other.

“Midoriya—San,” Asui interrupted her train of thought.

“Oh, yes, Asui—San,” She asked nervously. What can she say? It’s been a long time since Izuka interacted with anyone in her age group that wasn’t stuck in a hospital or Katsuki.

“Call me, Tsu.” Tsuyu demanded from her.

“Tsu then, what did you need,” Izuka asked the frog girl through her mask's voice modulator.

“I was wondering why come off as male? Especially if you’re planning to be a hero medic?” She asked the girl.

“Oh, Until I give villains and ‘heroes’ alike a reason to fear my wrath, I need to keep my identity hidden; what better way than to go by a different but similar name and gender,” Izuka replied, fiddling with one of her costumes sleeves.

“What do you mean by heroes?” Tsu asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t they listen to you.” Kaminari piped up from his seat.

“Because not all heroes are smart enough to listen when someone tells them to stop fighting, Pikachu.” Katsuki snapped in her defense.

“Kaachan, what did we say about nicknames.” Izuka scolded her brother gently.

“Make sure they’re ok with it.” Katsuki sighed in frustration.

“Wow, Bakugo, Izumi’s got you on a tight leash, huh.” Kirishima chuckled.

“Don’t be too harsh on him, guys. Nicknames are one of his ways of remembering you. He’s not always the best with names.” Izuka said gently to the class.

“You know, I thought with his attitude, he’d have a problem being a likable hero even with how flashy and powerful his quirk is.” Kaminari joke.

“What’d you say, dunce face!” Katsuki shouted.

“Kaminari, do you know what nitroglycerin does to the body?” Izuka looked towards the electric boy. He might not be intelligent in most academic works, but when it came to science? He was almost a fucking genius, especially physics.

“It helps relax the heart so blood can flow easier,” Kaminari answered, furrowing his eyebrows.

“And what happens if someone takes too much?” she continued to lead

“Their body slowly drifts off until it shutdowns,” Kaminari answered

“Which is why it’s used on people with high blood pressure, correct?” Izuka provided

“Yeah, where are you going with this Midoriya.” Kaminari was confused as to why the girl with a medical license was asking him about nitroglycerin.

“Kaminari, you have more durable neurons than most, correct? Makes it, so your brain ends up resetting instead of destroying them from electrical overload, correct?”

“Yeah, and?”

“Well, how do you think the human body would protect itself when it sweats nitroglycerin.” Izuka deadpanned.

Kaminari thought for a minute before looking at Katsuki then back to her. Mouth forming in an O shape as it finally clicked together for him.

“Oh shit, man, that’s gotta suck.” He said.

“Tch, you shoulda seen me when I was a kid. I was a little hellion, almost cost me a lot of valuable relationships. Thankfully Izuka came to the same fucking realization you did.” Katsuki looked down in shame before Izumi left her friends and pulled his chin up.

“Kaachan, that was a long time ago we were kids. I’ve already forgiven you, same as my parents, so please stop beating yourself up over it.” Izuka begged of her brother.

“I—thank you, Zuka,” Katsuki muttered, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

“Listen up, everyone, we’re here, so hurry up and get into the building,” Aizawa ordered.

The class entered the building a group of excited teens. Ochako, more so since she’d finally get to meet her favorite hero, thirteen. Thirteen seemed just as enthusiastic as everyone else. Izumi wondered if maybe this was their first class. Either that or they loved teaching rescue.

Izuka looked around, taking in the USJ. It was relatively accurate with it’s varying disaster areas. Except for the water fountain, she couldn’t figure out why that would be in front of what appeared to be a water disaster zone. If it was a par—wait, that scent.

“Sensei,” Izuka shouted in alarm, cutting off Thirteen and catching Aizawa—Sensei’s attention.

“Gamer scent’s back. It’s coming from the fountain.” Izuka explained quickly, snatching a few senbon from her pouch. She still needed to work on her accuracy, but she could at least hit most of her marks eighty percent of the time.

The minute she saw a dark purple void split through the air, releasing villains, she sent her needles flying. Six villains went down; the other four managed to dodge. Izumi wasted no time reloading her hands and downing a few more before the gamer came through.

“Izuku, enough, go join your classmates,” Aizawa ordered the girl using her male name.

“Sensei, there’s too many for you even with your skillset.” Izuka pleaded.

“No hero is—”

“I know you’re not a one-trick pony! I’m telling you that those villains are only here to slow everyone, including you, down. Especially since I have no idea what the fuck that thing is.” Izuka pointed towards the purple hulking beast covered in a thick layer of green.

Whatever the beast was, it was in constant physical and mental pain—caused by someone named Kyudai Garaki. Izuka couldn’t explain it, but that name sent shivers running down her spine. The Aura she felt from the person’s mark was almost familiar, but she didn’t know anyone by that name.

“I know, but my main concern is the safety of my students, including the only one who could save them if they get seriously hurt. Now _go_.” Aizawa ordered before taking off into the fray while Izuka ran towards the entrance only to fall through a portal and land in the shipwreck zone.

Thinking quickly, Izuka swam to the top, refusing to look behind her. She was pulled away from her goal by a long sticky tongue. It must be Tsu saving her from one of the aquatic villains. Huh, why would they send Tsu to an area surrounded by water?

“Thanks, Tsu, not sure if I’d be able to escape without any scratches.” Izuka thanked the frog girl before cringing at the smell of grapes.

“Mineta, are you injured anywhere,” Izuka asked, eyes snapping towards the other teen.

“No-No” Was all the boy would say, clutching his bleeding arm tightly.

“One of the villains was able to get a hit in before I could pull him onto the ship,” Tsu explained.

“Mineta, lemme see your arm,” Izuka demanded.

“No, you’ll only hurt me!” Mineta snapped.

“Mineta, I promise you I won’t.” Izuka soothed quickly. They didn’t have time for this. Those villains could decide to attack at any time.

Mineta stared at the girl silently before letting go of his arm. Izuka hissed in anger, any closer and they would have hit his artery. Bastards. Izuka activated her quirk consuming the injury and sealing it up.

“When we get out of this, remind me to give you the number of the company I contracted for my suit. Whoever developed your costume did a shit job.” Izuka told the boy when she was done.

Mineta could only nod numbly with shock. He didn’t think she’d help after all the shit he’d done and said. Maybe he should rethink this whole hero thing, but first, he needed to survive.

“So, any of you have an idea on how to get off this boat?” Izuka asked.

“I can jump pretty far, but without a way to incapacitate the villains…” Tsu trailed off.

“My balls are actually pretty sticky.” Mineta piped up, grabbing a pair off his head. “But my scalp bleeds when I pull off too many.” He finished throwing them into the water. Izuka stared down at the floating balls, plan forming in her mind.

“Ok, so here’s what we do.” She said before explaining to them her plan.


	16. New ability

“I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t think I wanna do that again anytime soon.” Mineta groaned as he waded through the water with the two girls.

Izuka silently agreed before absorbing the open wounds on Mineta’s scalp. It was only fair. Without him, they wouldn’t have gotten away scot-free. Now they just needed to find a way to the entrance.

“Wait,” Tsu whispered, preventing Izumi from getting too close to the villains. How the fuck did she miss them?

Izuka nodded, attempting to find a way past the villains to get to the door when she spotted her Sensei being held down by the beast. Izuka covered her mouth, preventing a gasp. All those injuries, they were horrible.

“Maybe if we kill a few kids—” The gamer said, turning reaching a hand towards Tsu.

Izuka didn’t waste any time; she rapidly hit a set of points on his arm, paralyzing it. She pulled herself from the water and launched a punch at the gamer coming into contact with the beast. Izuka leaped back in, then up, throwing a set of Senbon towards the beast’s brain. The beast fell forward.

“No! What the hell did you do to my Nomu, you brat!” The gamer snapped.

“Figure it out, you hand fucker” She snarled, sprinting towards her Sensei, activating One for All. She needed to make space if she was going to absorb all his injuries.

She arrived at his side and activated her quirk. She couldn’t absorb too quickly, or else his body would go into shock. First things first, the concussion and his caved in eyes.

“Midoriya!” Tsu screamed, forcing Izumi to look up and find the Nomu in front of her.

Izuka threw her hands up without thinking, activating One for All in an attempt to throw off the attack. She lowered them when she heard an inhuman screech come from the Nomu. Izuka stared in shock as she watched it covered in green layers similar to her teacher, all of them with her name on it.

“So they have a dark healer on their side.” The gamer muttered, scratching at his neck. He’d need to tell Sensei about them. Looks like _this_ Midoriya held a rather unique quirk that could benefit both Sensei and his sister.

Izuka felt numb; she could transfer injuries to another person? How? Sure she knew as a battlefield medic she’d be causing injuries to others, but this? This was, she couldn’t, to force someone else’s injuries on another? That was something else entirely.

“All Might wait; I think there’s something wrong with Izuku,” Tsu called to the hero before he launched himself towards the group of villains.

“Young Midoriya?” All Might said calmly, snapping Izuka from her spiral.

“Right, the Nomu has regenerative abilities, super strength, and from what I can guess, shock absorption. Be careful.” Izuka warned before heading towards thirteen. Apparently, transferring Aizawa’s injuries to the Nomu ate up all her energy.

Once Izuka was full, she ran back to the fight, ready to help All Might out. Good thing, too, because he was trapped by the Nomu and being pulled into Kurogiri’s warp gates. All Might may no longer have the same injuries as before, but that didn’t make him invulnerable.

“Izuku!” Shoto called out, sliding down an ice ramp.

“Sho—chan, I need you to ice the Nomu and keep them from pulling All Might any further into the portal,” Izuka ordered her friend/crush.

“Kurogiri, stop them,” Shigaraki ordered.

Kurogiri narrowed his yellow eyes and focused on the two kids. He would have succeeded in sending out a portal if it hadn’t been for one thing.

“Get away from my classmates, you mist fucker.” Katsuki screamed, blowing the warper up and pressing his palm on his metal neck brace.

“You move, and I’ll blow you up,” Katsuki growled.

“Nomu, get our transporter free,” Shigaraki ordered, sure his sister’s knight would survive. The Nomu was programmed not to cause too much harm to Izuka or her allies but enough to throw off suspicion.

Izuka screamed in fear for her brother. She knew the amount of damage the Nomu could do to an adult, let alone a child. Shoto reacted on instinct, lighting up a pathway towards the Nomu and setting it aflame. Unfortunately, it only stopped it for a few seconds, but that was all All Might needed to grab the kids and get them out of harm's way.

“Stay here.” All Might demanded.

“Bu—” Izuka began to say.

“Stay,” All Might begged this time. He couldn’t lose Izuka; he couldn’t lose the one person he saw as a daughter.

“Alright.” She agreed watching him launch himself at the Nomu. Not a minute after defeating the beast, the other teachers arrived, providing back up. Good thing, too, since All Might’s time limit was almost up.

Ever since One for All activated, his time with the quirk was becoming shorter. Since All Might didn’t have a quirk, to begin with, all he was left with was the natural strength he’d been able to regain over the past couple of years.

Thankfully Cementoss was able to throw up a barrier before he detransformed. While he wasn’t the same emaciated form from when she met him, he was still leaner than his hero form.

“Izuku, are you ok?” Shoto asked his crush.

“Yeah, just, new development of my quirk,” Izuka answered him. A new development that honestly terrified her. She hoped this was only a side effect of One for All, otherwise, well, she didn’t know.

“Problem Child,” Aizawa called from his seat on the ambulance.

“Yeah, Sensei.”

“Did you…transfer my injuries to that Nomu.” He asked

“Yeah, I’m not sure how. Don’t think I want to do that again unless I have to either.” She muttered the last part, but he still heard.

“Good, I don’t need to worry about you or your classmates injuring yourselves deliberately to take down a villain,” Aizawa stated; he’d need to get his entire class sessions with Hound Dog. Definitely, for Izumi, the only reason that Nomu didn’t die was because of its regeneration.

“Shota, some of your kids said you were tossed around by that beast—you’re ok!!!” Present Mic asked in shock at the sight of his husband.

“Thanks to the problem child,” Aizawa answered him calmly.

Mic didn’t waste a second pulling Izuka into a bone-crushing hug.

“Thanks, little listener. When I saw Shota on the ground, I couldn’t help but assume the worst.” Mic thanked the healer.

“It was nothing really, I was just worried about putting his body in shock when I removed his injuries so quickly.” Izuka mumbled through the hug before being released.

“Removed? I thou—”

“Not here Mic.” Aizawa warned the voice quirk user.

“Right let’s get you home and thank you again.” Present Mic said before leading his husband to their car.


	17. Back at the Bar

“Sensei, you were wrong. All Might doesn’t even seem to be suffering from his previous injuries from you.” Tomura growled as the doctor removed his bullets.

“I wasn’t wrong. All Might is weakening. I know for a fact that not even Recovery Girl could have healed his injuries.” All for One placated.

“Maybe, but what if they were given to someone else,” Tomura asked the man.

“ _What,_ ” All for One asked in confusion.

“They had a Dark healer with them. A male teenager who can take another’s injuries and give them to someone else.” Tomura explained

“I never would have figured All Might would be willing to condemn someone to such a fate.”

“If I may Sensei.” Kurogiri piped up.

“Yes, Kurogiri.”

“From what I could see, the teen was just as surprised at what happened as we were. Before, it appeared as If they were absorbing Eraserhead’s injuries. I believe he didn’t know he could do that.”

“Hm, it sounds as though he either evolved his current quirk, or he holds One for All.” All for One mused to himself.

“That’s what we were thinking, but we lost the hacker in the raid.” Tomura hissed as another bullet was removed.

“Maybe we’ll see him in the sports festival,” Kurogiri suggested.

“If they still have it.” The doctor muttered.

“They will. The commission won’t allow for anything else.” All for One hissed.

Looks like he would need to find out more information on this Izuku Midoriya. Hopefully, his first assumption about his quirk was correct, and he could take it for his daughter. If he had One for All, however, well, he was rather persuasive, and who better than his daughter to be the newest and last holder of the quirk.


	18. Chapter 18

“Hey Midoriya, can we talk,” Mineta asked the girl after class was over.

“Now?” She asked him.

“If you’re available, it can even be somewhere public, and you can bring your brother or friends,” Mineta said frantically.

Izuka narrowed her eyes at the purple child. Something was off, oh, that’s why she was smelling grapes all day today. She’d assumed someone had brought a new perfume or bag of the things. Now that she’s fully activated her quirk, she can see the thick green surrounding his head. He was anxious about something, but she wasn’t sure about what. There was a letter or two, which indicated his anxiety was recuring and caused by someone else but not so much to where she could get a full name.

“All right then, how does after school at gym gamma sound? Shoto, Ochako, and I use that gym to train. Katsuki sometimes shows up too.” Izuka answered before heading out into the hallway, only to be met with a crowd.

“The hell.” She murmured.

Izuka attempted to find a way out of the crowd, so she could head to Recovery Girl when a strong scent of black coffee and cats hit her. Weird combination, but better find out—wow, he’s tall and suffering from obvious signs of insomnia. Mouth is layered with green, old injury, possibly muzzled by the look of it. A lot of mental abuse and way too many names for her to accurately make them out. She needed to drag him to Recovery Girl and fast.

“You all must think you’re so tough beating a bunch of villains.” A smug voice stated, snapping Izumi out of the analysis of the tall purple-haired teen.

“Excuse me?” Izumi snapped at the teen.

“You heard me, all of you are practically—”

“Do you think we fought those villains for attention?” She hissed

“Obviously, you all should have left, but instead, you were arro—” The blonde was silenced by Izumi slapping him.

“First of all, those villains had a warp gate, so even if we did manage to get outside, he could have warped us back, seeing as how he used his quirk to separate us into the different rescue zones. Secondly, we didn’t just fight a group of villains; we fought off a fucking horde. We fought for our lives. Both Eraserhead and Thirteen suffered life-threatening injuries. The only reason any of us made it out of there alive and intact was because of _me_ so kindly fuck off.” Izuka snarled before striding past the group of teenagers parting like the red sea for her.

Izuka grabbed the purple teen on her way out of the crowd.

“He—hey, just because you’re a hero student doesn’t mean you can just drag people off somewhere.” The boy struggled in her grip.

“It does when I’m a licensed medic working for Recovery Girl.” Izuka snapped, refusing to let go of the teen.

“Look, I don’t know who you think you are, but I don’t need your help.” The boy hissed.

“You do if you want even a chance of participating in the sports festival.” Izuka stopped turning to him, looking at the boy’s face.

“Don’t want a kid with a villains quirk—”

“Listen, I don’t know what your quirk is other than it’s voice-based, but let me tell you about mine. I eat people's injuries, including mental. Physical is permentally removed, mental are not. I can sniff out those who are suffering from chronic pain, abuse, and severe mental illness.” Izuka explained rapidly, watching the boy grow paler.

“You can’t tell anyone. They’ll pull me from U.A.” The teen begged.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Izuka huffed before pulling him along again.

“Why do you care?” He muttered.

“When I was a kid, I met someone who was being abused by a hero—one who was high up. The next day I decided to become Japan’s next Level 10 battlefield medic. Do you know why?”

“Yeah.” The teen nodded. He’d done his research in the staff at U.A., including Recovery Girl.

“Good, then I ask you to trust me. I will do everything in my power to get you out of your situation _and_ still be able to stay here.” She spun around, facing the teen. They’d arrived at the nurse’s office.

“Shinso, Shinso Hitoshi.” The teen said, holding his hand out. If he was going to trust her, then she needed to know his name.

“Izkai Midoriya, but call me Izuku when in public.” She shook his hand.

“Trying to keep your identity hidden?” He quirked his eyebrow.

“Until I give villains and heroes alike a reason not to fuck with me and mine, yeah.” She grinned at him, and he smiled back.

Maybe, maybe he could hope, just one more time. After all, not many people would drag a complete stranger to the nurse's office, especially after his declaration.


	19. Chapter 19

“So is anyone else going to explain why the hero kid basically kidnapped the general studies kid?” a student asked.

“She probably saw he had some hidden injury or something.” Katsuki shrugged before walking towards the cafeteria. Knowing Izuka she must have seen a nasty glow somewhere on the kid to drag him off like that.

“What do you mean?” Tetsutesu asked

“Izuka can see where people are injured. It allows her to heal them better.” Katsuki explained without completely giving her quirk away.

“Why is she in the hero course?” Monoma asked.

“Any of you know what a level 10 battlefield medic is?” he replied

“Shit, she’s going for that? Well, she is scary enough for it.” Monoma mused.

“Bitch you don’t even know the half of it. She’s cowed All Might himself into taking care of his injuries. Dumbass believes himself invincible, and she tends to hit him like Recovery Girl does.” Katsuki scoffed before leaving the crowd.

If they were this surprised by how his sister acted, then they have no idea what she was going to be like at the sports festival. Especially since she was going to be participating in a different manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive though I don't think it's that great but here it is. the reaction to Izumi kidnapping Shinso

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord now if any of you are interested.  
> https://discord.gg/t9MxqZFuEQ


End file.
